


Playing With Granger

by ssdawning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssdawning/pseuds/ssdawning
Summary: When does a secret crush turn into something more? Will Hermione and Fred finally show how they really feel? See how playing games with each other will either bring them together or divide them forever. Starts with a T may be moved to a M, but will let you know in the chapter heading. Fred/Hermione only.





	1. Playing With Granger: Chapter 1

Playing With Granger: Chapter 1

When was Harry going to get here? Hermione was anxious to see him for herself. She couldn't believe that she and Ron had been kept from their best friend, especially considering Cedric Diggory had died a several weeks ago, and now Voldemort was back. She knew that Harry needed them right now and it was downright cruel to keep the friends apart. She knew that neither her letters nor Ron's had been answered. Dumbledore wouldn't even talk to them and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had basically ignored them whenever they brought up the subject of Harry. It's as if Harry Potter was now a taboo subject. Hermione was getting tired of being bossed about by Mrs. Weasley making them clean up old, dusty rooms. Even Hermione's own mum never commanded her around like she'd been the past few weeks. Now she wished that she'd gone on holiday with her parents, but the desire to be there for Harry had been greater. He was one of her best friends who needed her right now.

She sighed out loud at the thoughts that were rumbling through her mind. All they were doing were making her more anxious about Harry and his current predicament. Hermione wandered into the dark and dusty library at Grimauld Place. She really wanted to search the massive piles of books found on the shelves, but Sirius had warned her that it would be dangerous to do so. Instead, she went and sat down on an old sofa that had seen better days or years for that matter.

Feeling bored and getting tired of looking at books instead of reading them, Hermione heard a voice, "Hey Granger. Why are you sitting here looking bored? Already perused all of the old tomes?" Fred Weasley strolled in and flopped down on the sofa next to her, his body close to her. His long legs stretched out in front of him as he jiggled his foot. His head turned towards her as he rubbed his chin, "I'm surprised to see you here by yourself. I thought you'd be wanting to spend some time with ickle Ronnikins" His eyebrows waggled as he gave her a suggestive look.

Hermione gave a great sigh as she gave Fred a curious glance; "He's currently a great bother to be around. I'm not Harry and thus I don't want to sit around all day talking about Quidditch, nor do I want to play Quidditch with he and Ginny."

"Well, that is a problem isn't it?" He stretched his arm along the back of the sofa and turned towards her. "What would you like to play Granger?" his eyes lingering on her face waiting for an answer.

Hermione gaped as she tried hard not to make eye contact with the older boy. Her flushed red as her body started sweating. Little did he know it wasn't his little brother she was interested in, but he himself who she wanted to get to know better and spend time with. The problem was, he only saw her as his younger brother and sister's book loving friend. She was sure that he was interested in someone his own age. Why was he even in here talking to her? Anyhow, she always saw the twins hanging out with Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnett. They were older and more beautiful witches than she, and there was no reason for Fred to look at her other than a friend of the Weasley family.

"Play? What are you on about Fred?" she said as she slid him a guarded look, trying hard not to stare into his mischievous, brown eyes. She knew she could get lost in them if she looked too long.

"I'm sure we could think of something to do whilst stuck in this dreary place." Fred's words were meant to tease her and she blushed listening to his words. His fingers tangled in her hair as he twirled a stray curl. His mere touch could make her mind go completely blank. She needed to change the subject and do it quickly. It wouldn't do for her to give away that his touch was affecting her in any way. Her heart skittered as he continued watching her.

"When is Harry coming to Grimauld Place? You have heard something haven't you Fred?" It was so hard flirting, especially with him. This was one area of expertise that she knew nothing about. Maybe if she'd only listened more to Lavender and Parvati and their long discussion about how to flirt with the male population of Hogwarts, she wouldn't feel so out of her comfort zone. Fred sat back up scrutinizing her as she turned on the sofa to finally look at him. His eyes seemed to be tracing each of her facial features. She could feel a blush coming on as he continued to stare at her. Hermione couldn't ever recall a time when a look from Fred made her feel dizzy.

"He'll be here soon, at least according to mum and dad. He has to stay with those Muggles for a while." Fred shook his head; "I can't imagine the thought of staying any amount of time with Muggles like the ones he lives with. They truly are awful."

"You do know that all Muggles aren't like Harry's family, right?" Hermione looked back at Fred who was still watching her closely as if studying her for an exam.

His close scrutiny was making it hard to breath. His brown eyes lit up with glee, "Really? I thought all Muggles locked up their relatives and starved them skinny. They also are gullible as toddlers," he said in a mocking tone, though there was a grin trying to escape his face.

Hermione tried hard not to laugh out loud knowing that Fred was pulling her leg. She bit her lip trying to hide her mirth, but her eyes locked with Fred's' and they both started chuckling and couldn't stop. That was one thing that Hermione could always count on, that Fred could amuse her even at the hardest times.

Hermione reached up to wipe the tears off of her face. She had laughed so hard that she'd cried. He really was the only person that could do that to her. Most of the time Ron was only able to make her angry at something he'd said. This is why she liked Fred the most, but no one else knew about her well-kept secret.

Fred reached over and pulled her into a big hug. "Oh, it's OK Granger. You don't need to cry." Where did those tingles come from that zipped down her arms and settled in her stomach? The hug seemed to last forever until…

"Oi brother, what are your arms doing around Granger?" George came bouncing into the library with a smirk on his face. Fred and Hermione jumped apart at the intrusion of the twin. "Ron and Ginny are headed this way looking for that one," he said pointing at Hermione.

Hermione stood with wobbly knees and a shy smile, glancing one more time at Fred, "Bye you two. Try to stay out of trouble for a few minutes."

"Never Granger!" Fred yelled at her as she left the room. George stood there, eyebrows raised watching his brother. "What?" Fred got up shrugging his shoulders and smoothing his sweaty hands down his trousers, "I'm hungry, how about you?"

"No, I'm George and you're Fred, though our own mum still has a hard time with that one." They both snickered because they knew it was too true. The poor woman had always had a hard time telling them apart since birth. Of course the twins had always made sure to take full advantage of this fact and use it for their own benefit.

"Shall we?" Fred said jovially.

"Let's be off brother, " George answered back.

The twins apparated to the kitchen knowing it would bother their mum that they hadn't just walked there; anything to get a rise out of her would make the day better.

Hermione had rounded the corner when Ron and Ginny came running up to her.

"Did you hear Hermione? Dad just said that Harry and his cousin were attacked by Dementors in Little Whinging" Ron spoke more quickly than he normally did.

"How could that happen and in front of a Muggle? They shouldn't be straying away from Azkaban." Hermione leaned against the wall hoping it would help hold her up in her shock. "Are they OK? Who saved them?

"They went to get Harry to bring him back here. I hope that he's OK," Ginny almost started crying. Her face was pale as her blue eyes showed her concern.

"He was supposed to be protected whilst staying at the Dursley's house. Who allowed this to happen?" The anger was slowly growing inside of her. This also added to the frustration of none of the adults helping her and Ron stay in touch with him all summer. With everything terrible that had happened during their fourth year and now to be attacked by Dementors? How much more did Harry have to go through in his sad life? She wanted to tell off professor Dumbledore the next time she saw him, even though that wasn't a proper thought being a student at his school.

Fred and George came running into the room. "Is it true? Did you hear about Harry?" asked Fred.

"Blimey, who would've believed that Dementors would be out where Muggles live." George shook his head in disbelief.

Hermione crossed her arms in front and tried to shake off the cold chill that was running through her. "We're just waiting now until The Order members bring him back here to Grimauld Place."

She looked up to see Fred watching her. His hand rubbed the side of his face, eyebrows drawn together, and replacing Fred's normally happy countenance. Ginny stood clinging to Ron's side with her hands clasped together. George started pacing across the room, not letting his gaze linger on any of them, afraid what he would see there. Ron's hand kept running through his hair, where he finally pulled Ginny down by him on a sofa.

Hermione tried clearing her throat as she felt there was cotton stuck in her mouth. "Would anyone else like some tea?" All heads turned to her as if she had spoken a foreign language. They'd all been taken by surprise at her words, as they all were deeply lost in their own thoughts. If she didn't do something she was sure she'd go crazy with anger.

Ginny shook her head no, and buried it back into Ron's shoulder. For once the boy was showing a sense of feeling beyond his maturity. His arm curled protectively around his younger sister

"That would be nice, please." Fred answered back softly as he pinned her with his eyes.

"Me too Hermione, thanks," said George looking down at the floor.

Hermione nodded to them both and hurried to the kitchen. She wanted to be anywhere but in that room where the tension felt stifling. How could this have happened to Harry?

As she was preparing the tea, she heard Ginny shout out, "Harry!" and then she heard the welcomes from the other Weasleys. Leaving the tea behind, Hermione went running back into the library where the sea of red heads parted and the dark head of her best friend stood. Hermione flung herself at him and Harry hugged her back fiercely. She didn't think he'd ever let go.

"Harry you scared us so much," Hermione tried to hold back the tears that she felt were threatening to burst out.

"Hermione, I'm fine. My aunt and uncle hate me even more, which is really hard to believe, and for a minute I was kicked out of Hogwarts." Harry said with a laugh.

"Harry, that's not funny. Kicked out of Hogwarts?" Hermione said incredulously. She scowled as she thought of the greatest horror that could happen to someone.

"It was taken back. Now according to a letter from the ministry it said, I'll have a disciplinary hearing on the 12th of August, for using a Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle, therefore, breaking the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy." Harry quoted snidely as his face twisted in a scowl.

"Wow, Harry, did you just quote the letter?" Hermione asked her friend, because most of the time he couldn't do that with notes from class.

Harry sent a grin back at her, "Yes, I kind of read the letter several times to make sure I truly believed what they were saying. I heard even Dumbledore thinks they are stretching it a bit."

"It shouldn't be too bad. Once you explain what happened, they'll have to side with you mate." Fred said, standing behind Hermione.

"I would think that you'd be more worried Harry," Hermione questioned him, truly trying to suss out if he was trying to hide if he was scared or not.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Mr. Weasley said not to worry too much since I'm still underage and it'll only be a few members that will question me about what happened." Harry walked off as he started to talk to Ron about Quidditch. Hermione stood silently biting her lip watching the boys and Ginny walk away.

"What's the matter Granger?" Fred asked seeing how troubled she looked.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this, especially with Harry not seeming too concerned. Something's not right…" Hermione looked up at Fred and George looking for confirmation about her concerns.

George reached out and fluffed her hair, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it with all of that hair."

"Well, someone needs too." Hermione said in a huff as she swatted his hand away, and left the twins heading towards the kitchen.

"That one is always way too intense," George said as he smacked his brother on the back. "Come on, it's lunch time."

Fred stood alone thinking about everything that had just happened. Maybe Hermione was right. It was an oddity for the Dementors to be straying that far from Azkaban. Why wasn't Harry more concerned?

"Fred come to lunch," he heard his mum yelling from the kitchen. Fred shrugged his shoulders deciding he'd talk about this more with Hermione later. Most of the time she was right, even if it drove the rest of them a bit crazy.

The kitchen at Grimauld Place filled up with Weasleys, one Granger, one Black, and a Potter. The conversation was lively as they were all excited about the new school year and the upcoming trip to Diagon Alley. No one really noticed much that Fred wasn't his talkative self. He was too busy watching one, bushy-haired fifth year, who suddenly wouldn't leave his mind, no matter how hard he tried. His eyes also locked onto the fact that Ron and Harry sandwiched the girl protectively between them. He'd seen this exact same thing for several years now. Today though, he found himself bothered and distracted by where Hermione was sitting. Fred was questioning why this fact was troubling him so much.

Hermione was rolling her eyes at something Ron had just said. He wondered what his younger brother had said wrong now. He never knew what to say around girls, especially Hermione. All he managed to do was make her irritated more often than not. Sitting next to her was Harry, with a red face, pinched lips and a glare that could rival one from Severus Snape. Harry's nonchalant mood had quickly turned into a very bad one. No one knew how to bring him out of his bad mood. Maybe it was because of Hermione pestering him about the Dementors and his upcoming hearing. Now Harry looked like he wanted to be anywhere but sitting by the overbearing friend who was digging for some answers. Ginny sat by Harry's other side trying to get his attention and was basically being ignored by the young man. What a funny thing he was observing right now.

George elbowed Fred and whispered to him, "We have our pick of victims to irritate over there. It's now or never before we head back to Hogwarts. "

He nodded to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Fred's eyes lit up as he also observed what was happening on the other side of the table. Their mum was still busy finishing up the main course with her back to them. It would be the perfect time to test one of their new products on people who were caught up in their own drama. It was almost too easy.

"I guess it's testing time. Better to try this out on siblings and friends instead of Hogwarts students." Even as Fred said the words, his stomach rolled with anxiety at what they were about to do. They had a plan in place to get away from their mum if things went belly up.

As the trio of friends was arguing about something nonsensical, George reached across and sprinkled something onto each of their plates of food. Ginny had dropped her spoon on the floor, and with her head under the table had missed what her brothers had done. The twins sat back to watch the mayhem begin. Trying not to stare across the table and draw attention to themselves, they dug into their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will find out in the next chapter exactly what the twins did to our trio of friends. I hope you like this new story and will follow it. It's my second story with one of the twins I'm really excited about writing it! Please let me know what you think. Have you read Fredmione before? I'm really starting to like several that I've read lately which gave me the bug to start writing this one


	2. Playing With Granger: Chapter 2

Let the pranks begin…

 

Playing With Granger: Chapter 2

The first victim of their mischief was their always-starving brother Ron, who currently was shoveling food in faster than anyone else at the table. Fred and George tried really hard not to look at each other while all of the fun unfolded. It would be a dead give away before all three of them, Ron, Harry and Hermione were affected by their trick. It would be no fun if they were chased away by their Mum before they saw what happened to Harry, and especially to Hermione.

As Ron continued eating like a pig, his nose started turning into a snout. No one noticed at first, until his ears became pointy and then heads turned when he started oinking and squealing at the table. Molly Weasley started screaming at the full-fledged pig that was tossing things around on the table, mashed potatoes, roast beef and corn, during the family's afternoon meal.

As the excitement from the pig was stealing everyone's attention, no one noticed when Harry started lapping up his tea with his cat's tongue. The long whiskers on his face were stopping him from drinking all of his tea, so he mews became louder. The black cat jumped onto the table next to the now frantic pig stomping over everyone's plates.

"Here kitty, kitty," Ginny was trying to get the cat off of the table before he was trampled by her piggy brother.

Of course, no one seemed to see the last member of the trio who'd been picking at her lunch, as she turned into a small, red bird and started fluttering around the room.

Fred and George were sitting back loving the results of their Creature Sprinkles, their newest invention. The person would be turned into the kind of animal their eating habits most represented. It had been a brilliant idea to use these three as test subjects because they knew they'd see three different results.

It was all very funny until the black cat started jumping out at the red bird trying to catch and eat it. The poor little bird was fluttering in mad circles around their heads twittering in distress.

"Fred and George Weasley you are grounded for life!" Molly shouted out as she snapped out and caught the red bird with a small charm that enveloped it safely away from the cat. Both twins apparated out of the kitchen and away from their mum's wrath and the mess their invention had caused.

After ten minutes of mayhem, the pig turned back into Ron who was now laid out flat on the table by Percy holding him down. Ron looked around in confusion at being held down on the kitchen table covered in food.

The black cat changed back into an embarrassed Harry who had been sitting in Ginny's lap and was still draped over the girl. Harry jumped off quickly after he realized he was squishing her. He also was covered from head to toe in food, then mumbled something unintelligible and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

By this point Hermione had changed back to herself and was sitting in the chair next to Molly. "What was that?" she asked exasperated to whoever would answer.

"Congratulations. You are the latest victim of the newest product, I assume, of Weasley Wizard Wheezes." Ginny said sarcastically.

Hermione pulled out her wand, "They are so dead." She stood up and started leaving their room. Turning back around she looked at Mrs. Weasley, "Do I have your permission to punish them when I find them?" Hermione asked with a menacing look on her face.

"Yes, my dear, you do." Molly answered back with a twinkle in her eye.

Hermione gave a firm nod back and stomped up the stairs in a hurry.

"I hope the twins have found a good hiding place, because it's not good to be at the end of an angry Hermione's wand." Ron said as he reached out to fling mashed potatoes out of his hair that landed in Percy's lap.

"Ronald Weasley…shower now!" Molly yelled at her son.

"Ok, right. Not as if this was my fault you know." Ron looked at his mum.

She pointed to the door, "Upstairs...go!" Ron left with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. On his way, he heard his mum ask his dad, "Arthur, what are you going to do with your sons?"

"They're not just mine Mollywobbles" he heard his dad reply. Ron laughed the rest of the way up to his room.

 

George and Fred were hiding in a secret closet in their bedroom at Grimauld Place. No one knew that they had built this room. They used the room for the making and testing of their products. Even sitting in their top-secret spot, they were very quiet and not moving around.

"How angry do you think they are?" George looked over to his twin.

"I'm more worried about what kind of punishment Mum will dole out when she catches up to us." Fred said his normal grin not showing at the moment.

"Well, I would say our experiment was a success." George tried to lighten the mood. "Ron was a fine specimen of a pig."

"I'm afraid it worked too well." Fred dropped down to sit on the floor, his knees drawn up and head bent over.

"What's wrong Freddy? Usually you're a bit more excited when we have success." George glanced over to him with a questioning look.

"I don't mind pranking Ron and Harry, in fact it's quite satisfying. But…" Fred stopped to look down at his hands.

"But what?" George stood over him trying to keep him talking.

"Maybe we shouldn't have involved Granger in the prank." Fred didn't dare make eye contact with his twin. He didn't want him to see the truth behind his concerns. Fred really didn't want her to be angry with them, especially him. He usually looked for ways to make her smile or praise him somehow, even though it rarely happened. Most of the time he was at the end of her rants about his behavior, and today would probably bring on another one of those rants or something worse like being hexed.

"I just don't like messing up. I think that's exactly what we did today, we messed up in a big way." Fred closed his eyes and dropped his head onto his knees.

George quietly came and sat down by his twin, their shoulders touching. Fred sighed, feeling the support and strength coming from the person who knew him the best. "I bet between the two of us we'll be able to think of a way to make it up to them, Granger especially."

He looked up to give a lopsided grin to his brother. Even with how bleak things looked now, maybe they could make things right again.

 

Hermione stood outside of the twin's bedroom counting out loud. "1344, 1345, 1346, 1347,"

"Uh, Hermione what are you doing?" Harry stood with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm counting. Surely you remember how to do that." Her forehead creased with concentration.

"Of course I know how to count, but why are you doing that?"

"When I stormed up here to confront the twins I knew I needed to calm down or I'd go in there and seriously hurt them. I don't think the Weasley's would like me very much if I did that. So I started to count until I calmed myself down." Her lips kept on moving as she continued counting silently.

"Well, how long do you think you're going to stay out here counting? They may not even be in their room. If I were them I would have high tailed it out of this house and start hiding from their mum." Harry said as he leaned against the wall watching Hermione as she continued counting.

Hermione shot Harry a dirty look. "They need to be punished. When are they going to realize that some of theirs jokes truly aren't funny, especially when they take away the free will of their victims." Hermione's voice started to rise as she turned into her lecture mode.

"They might as well as cast an Imperius Curse on the three of us since we had no control of our bodies." Hermione ended as she crossed her arms in front of herself indignantly.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Ginny said it was a fine piece of magic and that we all looked pretty good, quite realistic." Harry said with a grin.

"You're only saying that because you ended up in Ginny's lap." Hermione shot back at him.

Harry stuttered as he tried to say something back but couldn't.

"You can't tell me that she doesn't interest you at all. I saw the look on your face when we turned back to ourselves, and it wasn't one of anger sitting in the lap of a pretty girl."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "Look Hermione, it was a joke. That's what George and Fred do. They make magical jokes and want to help people laugh. I was in a bad mood and being a Tosser to you lot. They brought me out of that. If they can do that for people, then what they are doing really is magical."

Hermione continued to glare at Harry as he sighed and continued up the stairs to his own room. She didn't want to admit out loud that Harry was right in a way. Fred and George did have a way of making people laugh even in the hardest of times, but she wasn't going to back down from how she felt about having her free will taken from her. She still would have a "talk" with the twins about their new product, if their mum didn't kill them first.

 

Fred climbed out onto the roof outside of his bedroom window to look at the stars. The air was cool, but it felt good out here. He and George had finally emerged after several hours of talking about the mishap and how to move forward.

George was now asleep and Fred couldn't sleep because he was hungry. They hadn't dared slipped downstairs to knick some food being they were still scared of their mum's wrath. So they had gone hungry, concluding that being hungry was better than whatever their mum had planned for their punishment.

He closed his eyes as he felt the cool breeze ruffle up his hair.

"I should push you off the roof," he heard someone say.

His head whipped around to see Hermione looking through the window in the room next door.

"Come out and try," he said challenging her, turning back around and not looking to see her reaction.

He heard a window opening and footsteps behind him. Fred hoped that she wouldn't really take him up on his challenge. Instead, Hermione sat down next to him bringing her legs up to rest her chin on them. That's when his eyes almost popped out of his head. Being summer still, she was wearing a set of summer pajamas with a pink tank top and very short, shorts. He couldn't stop staring at her long, legs that were brushed up against his own. He noticed the tiny lace on the straps that rested on her shoulders and the deep plunging neckline that showed off the tops of her breasts because of the way she was sitting. She sat up and stretched her legs out, which only made the problem worse. The night air brought home the fact that she was not wearing a bra, as he could see her nipples pebbling from the cooler air. He tried not to stare, but Gods, he was a hot-blooded male after all who happened to be crushing on the girl sitting so close to him. She may be two years younger than him, but that didn't mean she didn't have a women's body that was very alluring. This woman's body was making his body react in a way he didn't want her to notice. He could feel his cock twitching the more he looked at Hermione and perused her body. He shook his head and brought his own legs up to cover what he knew would be an obvious erection and laid his head on his arms covering his eyes.

"So, you have nothing to say about today," she said to him. Her words shook him from his own thoughts, which really was a good thing. "I'm really trying hard to be patient and forgive you both. It's taken all day for me to calm down enough to not want to find you and curse you into oblivion."

Fred couldn't help himself and he started to laugh, "Granger, you have such a way with words."

"Fred Weasley, this is not funny. What you did was wrong," she said her temper starting to rise. He noticed that her curls were also filled with static when she lost her temper.

"How did you know it was me and not George?" he asked her in trying to calm her down.

A sly grin crossed her face, "Fred, your mother may not be able to tell you apart, but I've figured out how to accomplish that."

"Do tell Granger," Fred said with curiosity staring down at Hermione.

"Well, you have a scar right here on your left eyebrow," her hand reached up and smoothed over said eyebrow. Her touch sent chills through him as she smiled shyly at him. Her brown eyes seemed to have gold swirling through them from the moon's glow.

"George has a very small mole on the right side of his neck hidden by his hairline. I don't understand why your mum doesn't know this. She gave birth to you after all." Hermione shook her head and brought her hand down realizing it had still been up by his face. She quickly tucked her hands underneath those lean legs that now had goose pimples dimpling her skin.

"You truly are clever." Fred said raising an eyebrow at her.

They both became silent and sat looking out at the London sky. Finally Fred got up the nerve to say to her what had been racing through his mind ever since the incident. "Granger…Hermione," him saying her given name startled her enough that she looked up at him. "In all seriousness, I want to say how truly sorry I am about today."

Hermione's eyes looked deep into his own, searching for the truth. He could see so much in those eyes; the hurt and embarrassment caused by their joke during lunch. Now those same eyes questioned him and his sincerity. He knew that look she was giving him and it was one that other girls had given him before when they weren't sure if he was pulling their leg.

"We shouldn't have included you in the prank. It would have been enough just using Ron and Harry." Fred watched her face for a reaction. At first her lips pursed as she digested the apology and she turned away from him. His heart beat fast, wondering if she'd change her mind and really push him off the roof now that the prank had been brought up again. All he could hear were the crickets chirping and the sounds of a few cars still moving about this late at night in the city. If she didn't say something soon he thought he'd have an anxiety attack.

"Fred, I try not to hold grudges against my friends, and I will accept your apology. But I want you and George to realize that this product is something that I feel takes away someone else's free will. I don't like that feeling." Hermione once again looked up at him, this time with sadness in her eyes.

"Thank you Hermione and we won't ever pull this prank on you again." They may not pull it on her again, but it was a damn fine product that people would for sure want to purchase, and he knew that George wouldn't give up on it so soon after finally getting it to work. Before he knew what he was doing, his arms reached out and pulled her into his chest, holding her close. He heard the surprised gasp that slipped from her mouth, but then he felt her arms go around him in return. He wondered if his racing heartbeat would give his feelings away. Her head turned up as their eyes met, her lips so close to his. He could practically feel the energy zinging between them. He wondered what she'd do if he bent his head down just a fraction and gave her a sinfully, slow kiss on the lips. Her eyes flitted down to his lips and then back up to his eyes. Time stood still as they eyed each other in a vulnerable, but unbidden way.

All too soon she pulled away, and glanced at him shyly. Hermione stood up, "Goodnight Fred," she said in a soft voice as she sprang for her window as if she was being chased.

"Night Granger," he said back, though he didn't think she'd heard him. He sat with a smile on his face thinking about what almost happened. He would bet any future galleons he made that she was interested in him too. With wobbly knees he stood and stretched after sitting there so long. This day had actually turned out better than he'd hoped. Now all they had to do was try and sweet-talk their mum into not punishing them too harshly and they'd have it made. He whistled a happy tune as he climbed through his bedroom window and hopped into bed. He fell asleep thinking of Hermione's eyes and what he'd like to do with her luscious lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the interest in this story. There is definitely tension building between the two of them. You'll have to see what happens when they get back to Hogwarts.


	3. Playing With Granger: Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred and Hermione move forward a few clumsy steps at a time. ;)

Playing With Granger: Chapter 3

Fred and George paid dearly once their mum caught up with them. For the rest of the break they were kept busy cleaning and doing odd jobs around Grimauld Place. While the rest of the kids had breaks from their chores, Molly Weasley wasn't letting her twin sons have a rest. In addition, though she'd looked from top to bottom of the old Black house, she couldn't find where Fred and George had kept their supplies of products. Also, Fred hadn't been able to chat with Hermione all alone since that night on the roof. There had been moments of when their eyes had met at the breakfast table or while passing in the hallway, but nothing that would truly satisfy Fred. His time was running out to corner her and talk to her again before heading to Hogwarts.

Fred threw down the dirty rag that he held in his hand. "I'm done. I don't care what mum says. We've done enough housework that we should be made honorary house elves."

George sneezed as he dusted off an old armoire in the corner. "Anyhow, we need to get our trunks packed since we're leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Thank the Gods," Fred murmured back.

They had all been raised to be hard workers, but the past few days had been ridiculous. If there had been a job to be done, they'd been told to do it. If the job was a small one like setting the table, or a large one like dusting off the large bookshelves in the Black Library, they'd been forced to do it…without using magic. Molly had put a charm on their wands to make sure they hadn't used them to help them get a job done. If it hadn't been time to go back to school the twins had talked about leaving and running off to Romania to hide out with Charlie.

"Come on Fred. I know a back way up to our rooms. We need to pack our…stuff up," George whispered so no one heard, especially their mum, that they were packing up their Weasley Wizard Wheezes inventory to take to Hogwarts. It was time to start selling their merchandise and making money that they'd invest in their dream of someday opening up a storefront in Diagon Alley.

***********

Hermione had all of her things out on the bed that she and Ginny had shared all summer. Her clothes were stacked neatly in piles of shirts, skirts, ties, trousers, denims, t-shirts, jumpers, robes, socks, undergarments and shoes. Then she had all of her books piled neatly together with her new quills, ink bottles, and other school supplies.

Ginny started laughing on the other side of the room. "If I didn't know better I would think your things were being displayed to sell at a shop. Look at how nicely you have everything presented."

"I like to be organized 'Miss Throw everything in my trunk in one big pile' Weasley." Hermione said which only made Ginny stick her tongue out at her best friend.

"I'm glad that your mum gave us the past two days to get our things ready to go back to Hogwarts."

"Well, she had her two little elves doing all of the cleaning, so we've had more time to play and relax before school starts." Ginny flopped down on the large chair laughing.

Hermione didn't laugh at what her friend said. She almost felt guilty that Fred and George had been given so many tasks the past week since their experiment on the trio. Molly had not just been angry with the boys for their stunt, she'd been livid. Hermione also given her two cents how she felt about it, which had only added fuel to the fire already blazing in Mrs. Weasley. Hermione had been at the end of Molly's vindictiveness a few times and she felt bad for the twins. She also had been sad she hadn't been able to again talk with Fred. They hadn't had a minute alone to say anything to each other, just a passing glance here and there and that had been it. Her mind had also been on replay for the past week thinking back what had happened or almost happened on the rooftop. She was fairly certain that Fred had wanted to kiss her. She had also come to the conclusion that she wished that he had kissed her. Her hand strayed up to her lips as she rubbed her fingers along them thinking of what it would feel like to be kissed by Fred. Even though he was two years older than her it didn't matter, because she knew how she was feeling. She smiled thinking of the way that he had looked at her that night and how he'd crushed her to his chest in a huge hug. It had felt so nice being enveloped in his arms and being so close she could smell his aftershave.

"What are you smiling about?" Ginny's question interrupted her daydream about Fred.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Oh nothing." She tried to paste on a neutral look, but feared it was too late.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. You're thinking about someone aren't you? Is it my brother?"

Ginny's question startled her as her mind went blank. What should she say? Had she picked up on how she was starting to feel about Fred? She hadn't said a word to anyone, so she was surprised at the question.

"Do you really like my git of a brother Ron? You really can do better than him. I mean I love him and all, but he'd rather play Quidditch and eat all day long than snog a girl." Ginny pulled out her nail polish and started to paint her nails.

She almost sighed in relief at Ginny's response. "No, I mean yes, I like Ron, but not in the way you think." She tried to clarify how she felt for Ron because she didn't want Ginny running off and putting ideas in Ron's head. She'd given up on the idea of Ron and her together. They had nothing in common and she was just another one of the "boys" to him. "The three of us are just friends and nothing else. I don't have time for a man in my life."

Ginny sniggered, "There's always time for a man, if it's the right one that is." She wagged her eyebrows at Hermione and puckered her lips kissing the air.

Hermione didn't answer as she started carefully putting all of her things in her trunk. Ginny was right. She would make time for someone if they were the right one. But, how did you know if someone was right for you or not? Oh well, there was no reason to worry about that right now until someone showed they really cared for her. A bit of flirting wasn't the same as coming right out and saying they cared. She'd wait and see if Fred would make another move.

********

It was amazing to Hermione how many people and trunks could fit into the ministry assigned cars. Of course they'd been magically expanded for them with the large group of students that needed a transport to Platform 9 ¾. As they'd all quickly left Grimauld Place running down the stairs, she'd somehow been bustled into the second car. One minute she'd been walking along side Harry and Ron, and the next she'd been dwarfed by two, tall red heads that steered her towards the second car.

George got in first, Hermione next, and then followed by Fred. In front was an assigned Auror driving the car with Mr. Weasley sitting in the passengers seat. With all of the turmoil at the end of their fourth year of Harry saying that Voldemort was back, and then him being attacked by Dementors in little Whinging, the ministry wasn't taking any chances with the Boy Who Lived and his friends.

Hermione looked from one twin, then to the other with confusion. Fred looked down at her with a huge grin. Turning towards George he gave her the same mischievous smile. She realized then that what had happened had not been an accident, but something that had been purposely planned out. There was a reason that Ginny was sitting in the first car between Harry and Ron right now and not her. The twins had made their moves too smoothly to be so otherwise.

"So, how have you been Granger?" George asked with a touch of too much enthusiasm.

"Fine, " she said with a clip.

Fred cleared his voice, "How has your week been?"

Hermione's eyes looked over to Fred whose right knee was bouncing up and down jiggling the car. "Not quite as busy as yours." She tried hard not to smile too wide as she saw the looks of annoyance that crossed both boys face.

"Uh, yes. Mum showed us day after day how she felt about us and our products." George put his hands on his hips and mimicked Molly, "I'm so displeased with you two boys. You should know better than this. How could you use your sibling and his friends as guinea pigs?"

Hermione tried not to laugh out loud as his impression was right on. Then Mr. Weasley turned around in the front, "George, manners." Though all three teens could see he also was having a hard time not laughing at hearing George's accurate impression of his wife.

"Then she wasn't thrilled when I pointed out that none of you were truly turned into guinea pigs, though Ron was right close to one." Fred snorted next to her listening to his brother.

"She was so unimpressed with that fact and our test that we'd run, we haven't had a break until this moment." Fred chimed in.

"Yes, I noticed that there was no time for either one of you to be too mischievous."

"Ah, Granger, that word is a little too bold for us. We're not mischievous, but more inventive." George replied with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever you say, but you two are still rather troublesome at times."

Fred grabbed his heart and gave her a boo-boo lip, "You just hurt my feelings."

With a chuckle she smacked Fred as hard as she could on the arm. "Ouch woman! That hurt."

"Well, now you can really hurt for a good and real reason." Hermione said smartly.

"We're here at the station Mr. Weasley," the Auror said.

"Come children. Stay by our sides until we've crossed the barrier and have gotten to the Hogwarts Express," Mr. Weasley stated as he opened his car door.

"What are we two years old?" George quipped.

"Well, if the shoe fits…" Hermione said as she climbed out of the car taking Crookshanks cage in her hand.

Fred whispered to George, "I don't know if our maneuver made things better or worst with her."

"I'm not sure lover boy, but we mustn't get too far behind or the big bad not dead guy will come and get us." George said as he walked away leaving a very frustrated Fred behind.

*********

After they all had settled in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express the questions started.

"What happened to you back there Hermione?" Of course it was Ron that had to ask.

"Why are you asking Ronald?" she asked back feeling irritated.

"Why didn't you ride in our car with us?"

"If you couldn't tell, there wasn't enough room for all four of us in the back of the car, so I rode with your brothers." Hermione answered not looking up at him as her eyes perused the textbook lying in her lap.

"Ginny could have rode with those gits. You didn't need to." Ron said a little louder than needed.

"Did you ever think Ron that maybe Ginny wanted to sit by Harry?"

Ron looked up at Harry who was watching the both of them as they conversed. "Harry…did you want to sit with Ginny? What's going on?" Harry's face blushed red as he stammered to answer his best friend.

"No, I didn't want to sit by Ginny. I mean, I didn't mind sitting by her, but it wasn't on purpose. What's it to you anyhow if I did want to sit by her?" Harry looked over to Hermione with wide eyes as if pleading for her help while also showing his crossness with Ron's questioning.

"It doesn't matter Ron. We're here and on our way back to school, so drop it." Hermione didn't want to hear Ron complaining the whole trip to Hogwarts. Anyhow, Harry seemed in a volatile mood and she didn't want to listen to him fighting with Ron either.

The two boys continued to gripe back and forth until Hermione slammed her book down and stood up. "Your petty arguments are giving me a headache. I'm going for a walk."

Harry and Ron looked baffled by her proclamation. They stared at her as she took in a harsh breath, and slammed the compartment door as she left.

Once in the hallway she stood there a moment wondering where she was really going to go. She hadn't truly wanted to leave, but she was fed up with the non-stop bickering between her two friends. She headed left and walked slowly as she peeked into each compartment to see who was sitting in each one. Hermione passed by the group of Hufflepuffs that were animatedly chatting with each other as they waved their hands around. They looked like they were enjoying themselves.

Then she passed a group of Slytherins, which held her least favorite people. She only got a glance of Draco Malfoy as he was holding court with all of his stooges as they looked to be laughing at something he'd said. Of course the slag Pansy Parkinson was hanging all over Draco, which kind of made her want to her barf in her mouth.

Hurrying along she slowed to a stop when she looked in and saw George and Fred sitting there talking to their admirers consisting of Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet. Her brows knitted together as she saw Angelina sitting so close to Fred. A funny feeling spread through her chest as she saw the way the older girl leaned against him laughing at something he said. Why was this even bothering her? She nibbled on her bottom lip as she stood there watching the older students.

********

Fred and George had spent the last thirty minutes telling their friends about their new products they'd created over the summer. They'd gotten a huge laugh, especially when the boys told them about turning their brother Ron into a pig. He was notorious on the Gryffindor table for being the hardiest eater, thus why he'd been a perfect test subject for the product. As George was continuing the story Fred happened to glance up through the compartment window. His heart did a small leap when he saw who was standing there, arms folded and a frown on her face. Hermione's eyes were on him and the girl sitting, no leaning into him. He quickly sat up and brushed his hands down the front of his pants.

"I'm headed outside for a bit of a walk." Fred said jumping up.

George watched him leaving and started to question him, when he looked towards the window. Fred turned around, his eyes darting to his brother and George nodded to him and kept on talking to the group. The brown haired girl outside was an answer enough for him.

Hermione seemed startled as he came out to the hallway shutting the door behind him. "Oh, Fred," she said in a high voice. "Um…I.."

"Hi Granger…I mean Hermione. Where are you headed to?"

"Anywhere away from those two pillocks in my compartment. They were driving me barmy with their arguing." Hermione swept her hair back from her face.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Fred asked tentatively.

Hermione brightened up and nodded her head, "That sounds delightful."

They started walking away until they found a smaller compartment normally used for storage where no one else was sitting. "How about here?" Fred motioned for her to go inside.

Hermione walked in squeezing past piles of boxes until she found a small spot big enough for the two of them to sit down. Right off, Fred realized how tight a fit it was having them both sit down there, but that was the only spot available. Fred rested his arm on top of the seat as it encircled around Hermione's shoulders. She in turn folded her hands in her lap, not knowing what to do with them in such close quarters. There was clearly tension in the air and Fred was finding it hard to breath. They now were actually sitting closer together than he'd been sitting by Angelina back in the other compartment. His heart skittered when she looked up at him and smiled, her pink tongue coming out to wet her lips. Her plump lips seemed to be calling out to him, especially since they were so close to each other.

"I don't think you realize something Hermione, " Fred said almost breathlessly.

"What's that Fred?" she asked him as Fred drew even closer to her.

"I don't think you realize just how beautiful you are." Fred said.

His hand came up to trace along her bottom lip that she so often teased when she was nervous. Before she could answer him, her breath hitched as his lips hungrily pressed onto hers. Fred couldn't believe what he was doing at the moment, but he ignored his thoughts and let his feelings take control. The sensation of her heated lips made him ache all over.

He pulled back to see if he'd scared her, being he was older by a few years. She peered at him with radiant eyes, and before he could think of anything else, Hermione's hands reached up to pull his head back down to her lips. Her demanding kiss took him by surprise, as her hands ran wild through his hair.

Ending the kiss, Fred noticed the affection that glowed in her eyes. "I take it you aren't interested in going back to the chosen git and his sidekick right now are you?"

She tilted her head, licked her lips and smiled, "Not on your life. I'm very happy right where I am."

With that, Fred went back to the business of snogging the life out of Gryffindor's most famous bookworm.  
************


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but sweet and adds to the plot. Enjoy!

Playing with Granger: Chapter 4

Hermione stumbled back into the compartment where she'd left her friends. She felt on cloud nine from her recent snogging session with Fred. They'd finally left each other once they figured their friends would be wondering where they were.

"Blimey! What happened to you?" Ron said staring at her and dropping the Exploding Snap cards on the floor.

"Did someone attack you on the train?" Harry jumped up with his wand out ready to go on the attack. His body was tense and his face showing his ever-present anger.

Hermione tried not to act too surprised. Her hands reached up to smooth down her now very mussed up hair. She hadn't bothered looking into a mirror to see what her time spent with Fred had done to her physical appearance. Her brain was spinning trying to think of something that she could tell them.

"Um, I've been in the loo…uh…vomiting." The first thing that came to her mind spilled out of her mouth. Both Harry and Ron stood there with their mouths wide open.

Ron and Harry both jumped back at the same time, clamoring for their previous seats. "Oh, that's disgusting." Ron said as his eyes focused on the Exploding Snap cards he'd bent to pick up.

"I didn't know you weren't feeling well Hermione," Harry said questioning her, his eyebrows shooting upward.

Hermione bent over to straighten her stockings so she'd not have to meet Harry's eyes. "Well…that's why I left earlier because I didn't well."

"So you've spent this entire time in the loo throwing up?" Harry asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I didn't say I was in the loo the entire time." Oh, how she wished Harry would drop this whole thing, but knowing him and how suspicious he always was, her wish would not come true. Someone opening their compartment door saved her.

"It's time to change into our school robes." Neville Longbottom stood there with his arms folded in front of him as he watched each of them. "What's going on?" His eyes bugged out as he looked at Hermione, "Did you get caught up in a windstorm Hermione?" Harry and Ron were now laughing so hard that Ron finally fell onto the floor while hugging his stomach. The finally straw was when the tears started falling down his face from laughing so hard.

"I don't think this is funny at all." Hermione grabbed her robes with her nose in the air and left the compartment. What had just happened in there? Did she have a neon light on her blinking with the words, 'Yes, I've just been snogged thoroughly so that's why I look like this'? She wanted to run away somewhere, but there weren't too many places to go while on the Hogwarts Express.

She reached up and smoothed down her hair so it wasn't looking so wind blown. Thank goodness she had a quick prefects meeting right now or she would go barmy. The Head Boy and Head Girl had wanted to meet right before they got to Hogwarts. Hermione looked back down the hallway and didn't see Ron coming. Well, she wasn't going to go get him after how rude he'd just been to her. Sometimes he acted like a five-year-old. She grinned thinking about what would have happened if she had told Harry and Ron the truth; that she'd been snogging Fred Weasley. That would have swiped away the laughter and the smug smiles.

*****************

Hermione walked into the compartment for the meeting and immediately Draco Malfoy smirked at her. She wasn't sure if the smirk was the normal "I'm better than you" smirk, or a "Look at your hair and what have you been doing?" smirk? What was going on in her head? Now she was getting paranoid and that usually wasn't something she did, at least this early in the school year.

Ron came rushing into the compartment out of breath. He looked around for somewhere to sit. "How grand of you to join us Weasley?" Draco said inspecting Ron. Of course he always looked like he had smelt something disgusting.

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron said back with a challenge.

"Sit down Ronald," Hermione said squishing herself next to a sixth year prefect from Ravenclaw. Leaning over she whispered to Ron, "Don't let him get to you. Every time you fall for his games, just ignore him. He's not worth it."

"I want to show him what a big arse he really is."

"Shh, I can't hear what they're saying." Hermione tried to focus on what was being said, but her mind couldn't help wander off to a tall redhead, with surprisingly soft lips, that was sitting in a compartment a few doors down from where she sat.

*****************

 

Fred had tried to enter his compartment as nonchalantly as possible. Of course his twin was not going to let that happen.

"Oi, brother! Were you attacked out in the hallway?" George asked loud enough that every eye was now looking straight at Fred. Angelina delivered an especially stunned look as she sized him up from head to toe. She noticed his mussed up hair and then her eyes landed on his lips. Fred could feel they were swollen from the intense snogging session he'd just had with Hermione.

"What? Me? Just fell asleep…in an…empty compartment." Fred said, as a perplexed George observed his twin, trying hard to puzzle out what was up.

Oh Gods! Why had he said that? Usually he was quicker on his feet than that, but right now his mind had gone blank. He was still on a high from Hermione actually showing that she liked him as much as he liked her.

"Isn't it time to change into our school robes?" Fred said trying to distract his group of friends.

Angelina stood up in a huff, "Are you sure your lips didn't get stuck on something or someone?" Her words sounded unpleasant coming out of her normally happy self.

Fred's fingers went up to run across his lips, as Angelina knocked into him as she careened by him. Unbalanced, he tipped over onto Katie's lap, who promptly stood up, pushing him onto the floor. All three girls walked out as if they had all just been offended by Fred's presence.

"Well, brother. That is one way to clear a room." George couldn't help teasing him as he kicked back onto his cleared seat. He wagged his eyebrows at his twin and chuckled at his own humor. "If I had to guess, I would say that your lips got stuck on…Granger's?"

With only them left in the room, he knew he couldn't keep what had happened from his own twin. "It wasn't planned, but we did run into each other."

George howled with laughter, "So when you say ran into each other, you mean your lips literally galloped towards one another and crashed together for several minutes?"

"Like I said, it wasn't planned, but I'm not sorry it happened." He didn't smile at anything his brother was saying. It hadn't been funny to him, because it had been something he'd been wanting for such a long time.

"So… I'm assuming you want to keep this a secret? Especially from a certain brother of ours that is often a right git?"

Fred nodded back to his brother; "It would probably be best, because I'm pretty certain that Hermione won't be runny and telling Ron nor Harry what happened. So if you don't mind, let's keep it quiet for now."

A more somber George uncrossed his legs and stood up walking over to Fred, "I'm quiet as long as you need me to." He motioned by zipping his lips with his fingers. He took out his robes putting them on haphazardly. "I'm off to find Alicia and see if Angelina has simmered down."

"I've never promised her anything long term, Angelina I mean." Fred tried to reason out what had happened.

"You may think so, but you know how birds think through everything differently. You may have to deal with her on your own." With a salute to Fred, George left the compartment leaving his frustrated twin. Fred sat trying to figure out exactly how he'd smooth things over with his friend Angelina, who obviously was expecting more from him than he wanted to give. Fred put his head in his hands groaning thinking that women were so much more complicated than men.

*******************

 

Leaving the Hogwarts Express was somehow different this time. Hermione summed up that she was more nervous now at the beginning of her fifth year than she'd been when she'd been a first year. So many things were running through her mind: Should she look at Fred or should she pretend he wasn't there? If she looked at him would it show in her eyes that she liked Fred? Would Harry and Ron pick up on how she was feeling? She cleared her throat and stepped down and looked around Hogsmeade.

*****************

Fred's stomach seemed to have a colony of butterflies fluttering about inside. He took a deep breath and looked around for George. He'd tried to get Angelina's attention, but she'd only looked hurt as her eyes narrowed at seeing him. She'd grabbed Katie's arm and hurried off to the nearest carriage. He sighed at his failed attempt at trying to talk to her. His heart jumped when he saw Hermione leaving the train. He quickly looked down not wanting to make eye contact with her. He was afraid what others would be able to see if they saw them looking at each other. The thing that Fred did next felt like a punch in the gut, but he didn't know what else to do at the moment; he walked right by Hermione not even acknowledging her. He didn't look at her and didn't look back at her. The lump in his throat felt like a lemon stuck so tight he couldn't swallow. Oh, did he just bollocks things up with Hermione? Ugh. What had he just done?

***************

 

Hermione couldn't find where Harry and Ron had run off. Looking up she saw Fred stepping off of the train. She pasted a big smile on her face until he walked right by her like she wasn't even there. As he walked off not even making eye contact, the gloom descended on her. Wow! Had she made a huge mistake in making out with Fred? Had it all been a game to him? It looked like he had been trying to catch up with Angelina Johnson. She tried hard to hold back the tears that were on the edge of flowing freely. She sniffed back the tears, held her head up high and ran to the carriage she'd finally spotted where her friends were. Getting in the carriage she said nothing, but listened to the chatter of Luna Lovegood explaining about the newest creature her father was off looking for. What utter nonsense, but she'd never say anything to the blond girl and risk hurting her feelings. There were enough people that made fun of her already, and Hermione knew exactly how that felt. As she looked off into the distance she decided that she'd play the same game that Fred was playing. If he were going to ignore her and act like nothing had happened, then she'd do the same back to him. She hated playing games with people and she now hated herself for wandering off into a compartment alone with Fred Weasley.

***************

 

Fred climbed out of his carriage and felt like a heel. He'd spotted the way that Hermione had walked away from the train. He could feel the hurt radiating off of Hermione paces away. He would just have to try and get her alone again and explain what had happened. She had to listen to him, right? Damn. He didn't even like himself right now. All the progress he'd made had now gone belly-up. As he hurried into the castle he hoped that dinner would speed by and he would try and corner Hermione somehow and beg for her forgiveness. George came up behind him and slapped him on the shoulder, "Are you ready for our seventh year?"

Halfheartedly he answered, "Sure, why not?"

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you didn't find this too goofy, but if you recall the first time you really fell for someone, this is about what it was like. All of the doubts and fears and wondering what your friends will think etc. I hope I showed how this took both of them off guard and where they will have to go from here.


	5. Playing With Granger: Chapter 5

Playing With Granger Chapter 5

How could someone go from absolute happiness during the day to absolute horror later on at night? Hermione could hardly believe what she was listening to. There in front of all Hogwarts students stood a very homely woman named Dolores Umbridge who was going to change the very face of education here at Hogwarts. What it basically came down to was that The Ministry wanted a stooge to spy on Dumbledore. They were interfering with what was happening here at Hogwarts. The longer the woman spoke with her shrill voice, the more ominous her presence felt here.

The whole day had turned out to be a bust. She sat with Harry on one side and Neville on the other. Hermione peeked down the table to the front end where the seventh year Gryffindors sat glaring up at the Umbridge woman. She didn't really want to, but she couldn't help staring at one of the seventh year Gryffindors the most. Fred Weasley seemed to be doing just fine. Sat next to him on his left was his twin brother George and Lee Jordan on the right. Across from the boys were the three girls who always seemed to be hanging around the Weasley twins, Angelina, Katie and Alicia. She could see Angelina eyeing Fred during all of the talking going on upstage. The intense heat she felt welling up inside of her she freely admitted, may be due to jealously. Hermione wasn't ready to admit to anyone that feeling yet when it came to Fred. Anyhow, she was still terribly angry with him at how he'd acted once leaving the train.

Finally, the ugly witch sat down and the feasting began. It's too bad that her appetite was gone now. The opening feast usually was one of her favorites all year long. Of course, Harry and Ron were digging in like there was no tomorrow.

"Would you please pass the potatoes, Hermione?"

"What?" her head swiveled over to her side where Neville sat watching her.

"Did you say something?" She felt embarrassed to be so lost in her own world that she'd completely ignored her kind friend sitting next to her.

"I actually asked you to pass the potatoes to me," Neville said like he was worried he'd offended her. "What's bothering you Hermione?"

"Why would you ask that Neville?" She inwardly flinched realizing that she was that transparent in how she was feeling. But, then she decided that Harry and Ron hadn't said a word to her, so maybe it was just Neville being his kind, discerning self.

"I may be a bloke, but I am a sensitive one at that. I know you and I can tell when something is wrong. Did something happen today on the train?" Neville spoke softly to her so no one else could overhear their conversation. How grateful she was that at least one of her friends was not only thoughtful but was also using his brains.

"It may have, but I can't say what. Let's just say I'm not happy about what happened." She tried hard not to look down at the end of the table, because by doing so would maybe give away who was causing her emotional upheaval.Even though she trusted Neville, she wasn't ready yet to tell many people about liking an older student.

Just then Fred leaned over the table to grab something off of Angelina's plate. The girl screamed and threw her biscuit at him. Fred jumped up howling with laughter. Hermione cringed as she gripped her spoon in her hand. Having seen enough, she stood up throwing her utensil into her bowl of chowder. The sound of the bowl cracking stopped all talking at the table. The chowder splashed over anyone sitting close by. Poor Neville got the brunt of the liquid, and Hermione in a snit didn't even notice. Glaring once more in Fred's direction she whipped her head around, curls flying through the air. Her appetite left completely as she left the Great Hall. What a doofus! Let him play his little games with Angelina. She wanted nothing to do with him ever again.

*********

"What are you doing mate?" George whispered to his brother. "Granger just stormed out of here in a huff."

Fred looked guilty as he glanced down the table where Hermione had been sitting. Yes, he'd upset her as he flirted with Angelina. He felt like he had to do it to cover up how he really felt about Hermione. He grabbed two pieces of dark, chocolate cake off the platter in front of him. Fred started stuffing the cake into his mouth, giving his brother Ron a run for his money on eating desserts at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, slow down there brother. I didn't know you liked chocolate cake that much." George said staring at his brother.

"I don't," Fred said as he reached for another piece of cake.

"Then why are you trying to stuff yourself full of cake like a Christmas goose?"

Fred threw it back down on his plate staring down at his hands streaked with chocolate icing. Yuck. It was true, he didn't even really like chocolate cake. He was more a carrot cake man. With a quick spell his hands were clean again and he wished that he could do the same thing with his conscience. He looked over to where Hermione had been sitting and an overwhelming sense of guilt hit him again in his stomach. He'd finally gotten the thing he'd wanted most and what had he done? He'd totally mucked it up. While George kept laughing at something Lee had said to the girls, Fred got up and left the Gryffindor table. He strolled out to the entryway and heard someone sniffling by the side of the hall. He wasn't too surprised to see the person who was on his mind sitting there.

Fred went and sat down on the steps next to Hermione. He leaned over and bumped her arm. She bumped his arm back, a little harder than he had to her. "Do you know that sometimes I can be a big pillock?"

Hermione gave a very unlady-like snort, "Not only can you be a big pillock, but a great, huge, ginormous, tremendous, massive, immense, colossal, walloping pillock." She turned to him with a huge grin on her face.

The look on Fred's face of utter surprise by her words only made her laugh out loud. "I'm not sure that you had to use the whole thesaurus full of synonyms for big to describe me." Fred blurted out as if he was offended, but he knew she was teasing him.

"Oh, I surely did. Your cock up deserved even more synonyms than I used. Would you like to hear more?" Her saucy side came flying out and Fred couldn't deny that it was damn sexy. "So, should I expect more of what's been happening?" Hermione stood up staring down at Fred. "Because if I do, I'm not going to be playing your games anymore Weasley."

"So I'm Weasley now am I?" Fred leaned back with his arms resting on the step behind him.

"You are Weasley until I say otherwise. So?" Hermione stood with her arms folded in a defensive stance. Her glare would freeze any sane man, but Fred couldn't even claim that he was sane most of the time, especially when it came to this girl.

Fred jumped up and pulled her close to him, "Trust me…" he bent his head down to capture her lips in a searing kiss, which burned him from the inside out. As soon as her arms wrapped around his waist he knew he was lost. He wasn't going to keep making mistakes with Hermione. The feelings she ignited in him could light a huge bonfire. He knew they needed to come up for air, but he didn't want her lips to leave his. They were slightly chapped, but were so warm and felt heavenly pressed against his. Their tongues explored one another, with hers tasting like the chowder she'd eaten and his tasted of that sickly sweet chocolate cake he really didn't like. "This isn't a game to me." He pulled back to look down at her and her sparkling, amber eyes.

"I don't like sneaking around. You know Ron will hate us both if we don't come clean about what's happening between us." She stepped away and gave him a lop-sided grin. "I didn't think you liked chocolate cake." She ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

"I don't…I really don't." Fred stammered out. She shook her head at him and bounded up the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower. He needed to come clean with more than just Ron. If it meant getting more of what he'd just tasted, he'd be willing to shout it out to anyone who'd be willing to listen.

*******

Hermione sat by the fire reading her Arithmancy textbook when she saw Harry and Ron pushing their way into the common room. They were arguing about something as Harry glared at something Ron was shouting out. She shook her head at the boys. In her eyes, that's who they were…boys, where Fred was a man. Most of the time Harry and Ron still acted liked first years, where Fred was trying to be a man. He should after all considering he was a seventh year.

Ron stopped suddenly, noticing that Hermione sat on the sofa. "Where did you run off to during dinner?"

"You finally noticed I was gone, did you?" Hermione couldn't believe how at times she was nothing more to them than someone to help them with their homework. This was half the reason why she'd started becoming interested in Fred. At least he acknowledged her when she walked into a room. She also could carry on a conversation with Fred that had to do with something other than Quidditch. Granted, Fred loved his Quidditch like any other male in the wizarding world, but he also was intelligent enough to be able to know when it was time to talk about something that would interest the girl he was currently with.

"Uh, sure we noticed you weren't there, right Harry?" Ron poked him in the ribs that only seemed to anger Harry more.

"Shove off Ron. I'm tired." Harry spat out and stomped off to his dorm room. He clearly was still agitated about something as he'd been the past week. Ron looked at her and then up to where Harry had left, trying to decide which friend needed him the most.

"Leave him be Ronald. Sit down and talk." Hermione patted the cushion next to her. He hesitated and bit his lip as he looked down at her. "I don't bite you know." She leaned over and pretended to take a bite out of him. He leaned back from her with a start and gave a fake laugh.

Ron blushed and then dropped down onto the sofa. "What did you want to talk about?" He put his hands in his trousers pockets and kept biting at his lip, clearly nervous all of sudden.

Hermione studied Ron wondering if now was truly a good time to talk to him about her and Fred. With everything that was going on between Harry and Ron, and the new threat that had come to Hogwarts, maybe telling Ron…her stomach did a few flips and she looked down again at her textbook. Her mind quickly went through the many things she could say to him and she chickened out. "Try not to push Harry too much. He's so stressed out about what happened, so I would back off and leave him alone right now."

Ron stared at her with his eyebrows drawn together, "So you think I should stop talking to him?"

Hermione wasn't sure that was really how she felt, but for a lack of something else to say to him she agreed. "Yes, he'll come to you when he wants to talk." Why did she think that she could tell him about her and his older brother? There was no way he'd understand what was going on between them. In fact, she wasn't sure she truly understood what was going on between her and Fred. Speak of the devil, the twins and Lee came into the common room laughing and teasing each other about something. They hadn't seen Hermione and Ron on the sofa, but Fred came to a complete stop when he finally did. He stared at his little brother and Hermione like he couldn't believe what was in front of him. She looked up at him and almost stopped breathing. Her fingers went up to trace her lips where not long ago Fred's lips had been pressed against hers.

Fred's eyes were gazing at her fingers that were lingering on her lips. Ron watched his brothers with a grimace, "What do you want? It can't be something good. Remember what mum said about you using your products on us again."

"Does ickle Ronnikins worry that he'll end up a pig again?" George asked with a laugh.

Ron stood up and pushed his way around George running up the stairs, "Just remember that mum likes to send Howlers."

"Oh, he's really scaring me." George laughed along with Lee, as Fred stood silently watching Hermione. "Come on, let's go bother Ron again while he's still upset." George and Lee bounded up the stairs and headed towards the fifth year's dorm room.

Fred stood watching his twin and other best mate go off to pester Ron. "Sit down Fred." She thought about using the line she'd previously used on Ron, but seriously she wouldn't mind nibbling on Fred here and there.

"Why does all of this seem so strange?"

"Maybe because it is."

Fred gave a halfhearted laugh, "Did you tell him?"

"Did I tell him what?" Hermione said slyly not looking at Fred.

Fred reached out and lifted her chin up, "Did you tell Ron about us? That had to be the reason you were sitting alone with him."

"Of course that was the only reason I'd be sitting alone with him and not because we've been best friends for going on five years." She said dryly to him. Heaven help her if getting with Fred meant she had to give up her friendship with Ron and Harry. It wasn't going to happen.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" Fred said quietly to her as he placed his hand on her back. He started drawing circles on her back that seemed to calm her inside.

"Maybe the first night back is not the best time to drop information like this into the boy's laps; especially after the new toad, I mean teacher has come to terrorize Hogwarts." Hermione closed her eyes as Fred continued to rub her back with long strokes. She started humming with satisfaction as her skin tingled with his touch.

"Well, if you're not in a hurry, I won't be either. But realize that means more sneaking around." Fred said as he brought his hands up to cup her face.

"At least I'm with one of the biggest sneaks Hogwarts has ever seen," Hermione said as Fred's lips once again found hers. All thoughts of Ron, sneaking around Hogwarts, and ugly women wearing hideous pink clothes were lost as warm lips and eager hands were turning her into mush.

Fred stood pulling Hermione up with him, "Come with me and I'll show you one of our many hiding places." Hermione didn't say a word as she followed him out of the Gryffindor common room.

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at least these two are talking again. There's always ups and downs when you first get together with someone and they seem to have many things happening. Thanks for the new people reading the story and those that have been here from the beginning. Any comments are always helpful and exciting!


	6. Playing With Granger: Chapter 6

Now we find out if they can work through things after all of the "Crazy" that happened earlier.  
***************************

Playing With Granger: Chapter 6

"Fred, where are we going?" Hermione held tightly to his hand as they wove in and out of corridors and secret passageways. They had been walking a good ten minutes since leaving the Gryffindor common room. Fred said that they were going to go somewhere they could be alone without people spying on them. So far they hadn't run into anyone they knew, so she'd been relieved and excited to see where Fred was taking her.

She noticed that Fred wasn't his normal, jovial self. He was leading her around without saying much. "So, are you just guiding me around so much so I'll never be able to find your secret spot again on my own? You know I wouldn't give away any of your mysteries."

Fred stopped so suddenly that Hermione ran right into the back of him. "Ouch, that hurt." She rubbed her fingers against her nose that felt quite bruised now.

"Sorry, love, " he grinned sheepishly at her, "I just don't want anyone following us. George and I have vowed to keep this spot a secret."

"Then why are you taking me there? Won't he be upset when he finds out you gave your secret hiding spot away?" Hermione couldn't help teasing him a bit, after everything he'd put her through during the day.

"Well, you see, he just isn't going to find out. Right?" Fred's eyebrows waggled at her as he gave her a wide grin.

Hermione's hand came up and gave the motion of crossing her heart, "I cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

Fred looked at her funny, "Well, you don't need to take any unbreakable vow and die because of it. "

Hermione laughed, "It's just a Muggle saying."

"It sounds a little morbid to me, and that's saying something." Fred snickered back.

"It just means that you've just said or promised something that is completely true or sincere. It has nothing to do with real violence. I can assure you. Unless it's towards that horrible Umbridge woman." Hermione made a face showing her disgust by crinkling her brow.

"Yes, she was a right cow wasn't she? George said if she messes with us she'll learn to regret it. He and Lee were already planning things we're going to do in her class." Fred tipped her chin up to look him in the eye, "Are you ready to see my favorite spot in the castle?"

Hermione felt a rush of excitement of finally being able to see the twin's secret hideout. They came to a wall with a tapestry of a court jester, just like the ones who historically had entertained during the medieval and Renaissance eras. These fools were a member of the household of a nobleman or a monarch employed to entertain him and his guests. He was wearing brightly colored clothes and wore an eccentric hat with jingle bells on the tips of the hat.

"Good even tide fair Sir Weasley. What brings you here with this beautiful damsel? Are you in need of songs, music, or storytelling? Or may it be acrobatics, juggling, jokes, or magic?" The jester did a back flip and then started juggling some bright red and blue balls in his hands.

"None of the above jester. I'm here to show off our lair to the maiden Hermione." Fred said with as much flair as the jester had spoken with while winking at her.

Hermione stood there amused, shaking her head, "How appropriate for you two to have a court jester protecting your spot. If you'd been born in another era, you and George would have for sure been hired by the King to entertain in his court."

Fred gave a laugh, "Oh, my sweet Hermione, you haven't even seen a handful of the tricks I can really do," his hand came out to brush through the curls that lay around her face. His light touch made her stomach do flip-flops and she hoped he wouldn't stop.

**********************

The tapestry swung to the side, "Enter at your own risk," the jester called out. The couple laughed as they entered. Hermione's laughter ended abruptly though as she looked around.

"Oh, my…this is amazing!" She hurried from one corner of the room and then turned to scurry over to another corner. "How did you ever find this place and keep it a secret?"

Fred grabbed her hand and took her to the nearest corner, "This is the mini potions lab where we make and test out our concoctions. Our fellow classmates weren't completely happy with us setting up cauldrons in our dormitory and the smells garnered many complaints. Can you imagine? You'd think they'd all be thrilled to be part of something that is going to become huge some day."

"Really, what were they thinking?" Hermione grinned at Fred as she leaned over to look at the potions currently brewing in the three cauldrons.

Next, Fred took her hand to lead her over to a large bookshelf full of tomes of all sizes. Hermione's hand ran along the titles, her eyes wide with wonder. "Do these all belong to you?" She picked one off of the shelf and opened it up. "Fred Weasley, this belongs to Hogwarts?" Her eyes were wide as she read the inside cover of the book. "What if someone else needs this book?"

"Nah, no one needs it more than we do at the moment." Fred noticed the glare that Hermione was currently shooting his way. "You have that mean librarian look down quite well. You might want to think about taking over Madam Pince's position in a few years."

Hermione slammed the book closed and shoved it back on the shelf. Crossing her arms in front of her she looked a bit hostile to Fred, so he pulled her over to another section of the room that held an enormous, red sofa. "What do you think of this?" Fred asked with a huge grin on his face, his big brown eyes sparkled as he tugged Hermione even closer to him.

"So, do you and George snuggle up here on this comfy sofa when you get tired of your experiments and blowing each other up?" Hermione's hands wandered to Fred's waist as her head tilted up to meet his eyes.

"I haven't snuggled up to my twin in awhile, but I know someone else I'd rather do some cuddling with and it isn't Georgie." Fred couldn't stop looking at her. He bent down where his lips pressed onto hers, not too hard and not too soft, but he knew it was just right when he heard her give a tiny moan into his mouth.

"I think we need to try out the snuggle-worthiness of this sofa." Hermione pulled him down onto the large, poufy sofa, as he leaned over her to continue kissing her until she made all kinds of funny noises.

Fred rolled over to his side where he could fully look down on Hermione. He studied her face with her oval shaped amber eyes looking up at him with such tenderness. His finger reached out to trace down her noise and across her cheeks where tiny freckles could only be seen up this close. "So, you wanted to talk about today?" He knew he had been a right prat all day long when it came to how he'd treated her. Fred hoped that she'd forgive him because he wasn't even sure he'd forgive himself for how he'd acted today.

"Why Fred? One minute we're snogging in a compartment on the express, and the next we're in Hogsmeade and your ignoring me like you don't have a clue who I am."

Fred tensed up as he tried to think how he could explain himself. "I'll be honest…I panicked. I was stupid and I lost my mind." He looked across the room, as he wasn't sure if he could look into her eyes at the moment. The seconds ticked by in silence as he waited for her to say something. What if she stormed out of the room and never talked to him again? He knew that's what he actually deserved, but he hoped that she wanted to spend more time with him.

"I forgive you," she said softly.

"I mean, I feel a little scared because it's you…Hermione Granger."

"I said, I forgive you," she repeated herself a little louder this time.

"You mean more to me than any other girl I've liked before…" Hermione grabbed his chin and turned his head back to face her. "What?" Fred was shaken from his insistent self-abusing thoughts of how he wasn't good enough for her and didn't deserve her.

"Fred Gideon Weasley, I said, I forgive you…but don't do it again." Her fingers let go of the grip she had on his face and they smoothed down the side of his face.

"How did you know my full name?" Fred asked in surprise, his eyebrows scrunching up staring at her.

"Are you kidding me? After all the times I've heard your mum yell at you and George when you're in trouble, I've heard her say your full name many times." This caused her to full out belly laugh that only made Fred blush which he didn't do often.

"Well, don't make it a habit, because I don't want to associate you with my mum that way, ugh." He stuck out his tongue and scrunched his eyes like he'd just eaten something unpleasant.

Hermione reached out to slide her hands up his neck and whispered to him, "I'll have to remember that." Her lips explored his mouth as if savoring the taste of him. Fred felt like this was a moment that he had waited for forever. It was meant to be to have their lips pressed tightly together, to feel each other's hands discovering each other, and to truly feel complete.

"That was the best make-up kiss I've ever experienced," Fred said breathlessly as he realized this kiss was more than just a kiss. This kiss meant they meant more to each other than a snogging buddy like Angelina had been for a few years. This kiss signified a change in who he was to her, and who Hermione now was to him.

"So, does this mean we let others, like Ron, know now? I mean, only if you want to," she asked timidly. The uncertainty clearly showed on her face as she waited for a response from him. His head was spinning even though he wasn't standing up, but his blood pressure was rising now for sure.

"Yes, we need to let others know that we're dating. I don't want that idiot younger brother of mine to get any ideas of trying to win you over." The rushing feeling of jealousy rose up and made him want to go beat up Ron whether he deserved it or not. Now that he'd made up his mind, Hermione was his girl, not Ron's.

Hermione sat up, trying to flatten out her wild hair. "I'm kind of hungry since I didn't eat much dinner tonight." Her stomach just happened to growl at that moment, her hands clasping her stomach in embarrassment.

Fred jumped up off the sofa, "How could I forget? That's the last thing I wanted to show you." He helped Hermione up from the sofa and led her to the last corner of the room. He slid a partition aside and there was a wood burning stove, an icebox and a cabinet stocked with food. "We tend to spend a lot of time down here and forget about eating, so the house elves helped put this together for us. They supply us with food when we need it, so we can work longer and don't have to go up to the Great Hall."

"You two are really geniuses aren't you?" she stood on her tiptoes and twirled around with excitement. "Some day you are going to be rich and famous. I want in on the ground floor. Let me help you and I want to invest in your company." Fred wheeled back in shock. This was not something that he was expecting to hear from her. Miss Studious who should have been put into Ravenclaw and never broke the rules, now wanted to be part of Weasley Wizard Wheezes?

"Really? Are you sure? It would be amazing to have you help us because you really have a brain and could help us think through things in a different way and…" Now it was Fred that was jumping around with exhilaration. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and lifted her up in the air and hugged her close to him as their laughter filled the room. There were so many products they were working on where they were stuck and couldn't figure out what to do. With Hermione on their team now, she could try to see what they maybe had been missing. He knew George would be thrilled with this too; at least he hoped he'd be.

************************

"What the hell?" Harry Potter cursed out loud as he looked at The Marauders Map. "Why are Hermione and Fred pushed up against each other? Why are they together at all?" He was already in a bad mood. It hadn't helped that Ron was always complaining about Hermione this, and Hermione did that. Now, it looked like Hermione was out doing "something" with Fred Weasley. None of them even knew they even talked to each other, let alone whatever the map was showing they were doing together. This would only piss off Ron more, and then Harry would have to deal with his bitter jealousy. Harry threw the map into his trunk and cursed again. There was no way he was saying anything to Ron until he talked to Hermione. He reached into his trunk and grabbed his invisibility cloak, the map, and his wand, and then he tiptoed out of the dorm and left the Gryffindor common room. Since he couldn't sleep, he was going to find out just what in the blazes was going on between Fred and Hermione and he was going to find out tonight.

******************

So there you are! They've made up, made out and become business partners all within minutes of each other. I couldn't have them angry at each other longer than this. Please review and let me know what you think! I'm trying to decide how long this story should be and how much of what happened during Harry and Hermione's fifth year I want in this story. I'm not sure I want another 100,000 + words story, but I know now days that's all I tend to write. I would love any input from my readers on the direction you want to see this story go.


	7. Chapter 7

Now more of angry, agitated, pissed off and very unfriendly Harry Potter!  
*********

Playing With Granger: Chapter 7

Harry could feel the anger washing off of him in spades. He was glad he had his cloak on and no one could see his face. What was Hermione thinking? Apparently, she wasn't doing much of that. It was bad enough that this year had started off so poorly with what had happened in Little Whinging and the Dementors, but his friends were now acting all strange around him. What in the blazes was Hermione hanging around Fred Weasley for? He continued to look at the map as he headed away from Gryffindor Tower. Sure enough, there were the dots of Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger almost on top of each other. What if Ron found out? Ron and Hermione were supposed to get together and they all knew it was eventually going to happen. Harry stopped when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He pressed up against the wall hoping that no one would find him. Great! Draco Malfoy came strutting along with Goon one and Goon two on either side of him.

"Are you sure you saw the Mudblood and one of the Weasley twins coming this way?" Draco spat out the words with such hatred.

"Uh, yeah, it looked like her," Goyle said.

"What was she doing with a twin? I thought it was the Weasel she was in love with?" Draco snarled, still discussing Hermione and Ron as they rushed past Harry.

My thoughts exactly, Harry thought as he waited for them to turn the corner before moving. Looking once again at the Marauder's Map both dots were in the same spot. He finally came to a wall with a picture; no it was a rug with a picture of one of those court jesters on it.

"Good day, Sir Knight. What brings you to my lair?"

Oh, good grief. Harry was not in the mood to make nice with some clown in a picture.

"I need to get in. I'm looking for my friend. She came here with Fred Weasley."

"Sorry, Sir Knight, there is no admittance for those not invited." Harry glared at the jester. The jester only smiled at him as he went back to juggling his brightly colored balls. Harry stood there watching him as he juggled and basically ignored him. He counted to ten to calm down as he thought of something else he could say to convince the jester to let him in.

"Jester, it's an emergency! I must get in to save my friend."

The jester turned back to Harry, "Your friend didn't look in need of a rescue when she arrived earlier." Harry cursed under his breath, tired of fighting with the stubborn jester. In frustration, he slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor.

Fred and Hermione had finally come up for air. Their snogging session on the sofa had been amazing as they not only kissed, but also had talked about what had happened in Hogsmeade. Fred's hands smoothed their way up Hermione's sides and started unbuttoning her white school shirt. She watched as he slyly slipped each button out between another kiss. Unbutton, kiss, unbutton, kiss, unbutton, kiss…until her shirt was wide open exposing her white, lacy bra. Fred's long fingers traced along the top of the bra where her breasts were peeking over the edge. His lips came down to softly kiss each soft, globe. Fred's grin lit up his whole face as he looked into her eyes.

 

"Hmmph…excuse me Sir Frederic, there is a noble, angry knight outside of your lair that is wishing to harm me if I do not let him enter." The jester paced around in the painting above the sofa. "The little man says it's an emergency that he speak to the fair maiden." The jester tried to cover his eyes, as he peeked down at Hermione.

Noticing where the jester's eyes were wandering, Hermione quickly covered herself and started buttoning up her shirt, stumbling and missing a few buttons in her hurry.

"You can let the little angry knight in jester," Fred winked at Hermione as he reached up to smooth down his own mussed-up hair.

The door swung open letting in a very red-faced Harry Potter. His eyes glared at them both as he looked around the room, especially when they landed on the sofa, which they were standing by. "Well, I can see now why your dots on the map were basically stuck together." His words came out harsh and shrill. Looking at Hermione his frown increased, "You missed some buttons on your shirt."

His words made Hermione's face light up red as she ducked her head down and furiously started unbuttoning and doing her shirt correctly this time. Harry decently turned his head as she did so.

Fred's stomach was turning at being caught and being disciplined by Harry. Who did the skinny little git think he was to come bursting into here and shaming them? "Harry, you're not our mum, so what's your problem?"

"My problem is you and Hermione. Why are you two together? What about Ron?"

"What about Ron? Just because he's too stupid to see what a beautiful lady his best friend is, doesn't mean I haven't noticed." Fred was trying to remain calm, but his temper was starting to show. "Further more, this is none of your business."

Hermione stepped between the two boys as they shouted at each other. This was not going to end pretty if they kept yelling at each other. "Both of you need to calm down so we can talk." Fred and Harry kept sizing each other up, "Now!"

Hermione grabbed Fred's hand and led him to the sofa, while Harry found a chair and pulled it over to sit next to them. "Harry, I appreciate you caring about me, but I agree with Fred, this is none of your business."

"I thought you were mad at them about what happened the other day. You were ready to go and hex their bollocks off."

Fred looked over at Hermione with wide eyes, and Hermione started to laugh. "I was angry. I wasn't going to follow through with bodily harm. Anyhow, we talked while still back at Grimmauld Place and worked through things."

Harry looked at them both suspiciously, "You talked eh? I'm sure that's what you did."

Fred rubbed his chin, "Actual Harry, that's what we did, we didn't snog until we were on the train." Hermione reached over and slapped him on the arm.

"I knew there had to be more to your story. You came stumbling back into our compartment saying that you'd been throwing up."

Fred eyes flickered with amazement at Hermione, "Not a bad story; vomiting huh?"

"I was caught by surprise and I usually have a hard time coming up with lies…most of the time." Harry sat looking stumped, watching the two chitchat.

"When were you going to tell me and Ron?" Harry still had a hint of anger running through him but had calmed down considerably.

"Soon, Harry. I was waiting for a chance to talk to the both of you. It's not like this has been going on for weeks. It's only been a few days." Fred sat by cautiously listening and waiting in case Harry got out of hand again. Yes, Hermione and Harry were best friends, but that didn't give him the right to talk to her that way. If he needed to protect her in any way, he would. No one would make her feel bad and get away with it; he now was included in that mix. She'd already put up with enough being treated poorly today, and he felt great guilt over it. He promised himself that he wasn't going to do that again and now would be a good start.

Fred stood up, "Ok, now you know, but it's getting late and we all should be getting back to the tower." He helped Hermione up from the sofa, his hand holding hers tightly, not letting go. "But, if you ever use the map again to spy on us, I'm taking it back."

"It's my map. My dad made it." Harry said sounding like a child.

"But, George and I were the owners when we let you borrow it. We didn't give it to you to spy on us." His intense stare made Harry back down.

"Follow me," Fred said as he led everyone out of the twin's secret location. "I have a faster way to get us back to Gryffindor Tower, but neither one of you can tell anyone else. We can't have everyone using our secret way to run away from Professor Snape, Peeves or Filch.

************

Fred, Hermione, and Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron was sitting on the couch staring into the fire. "Where have you been? It's really late."

Fred looked at Hermione liked he wanted to kiss her goodnight but was glad when he just waved at them and said goodnight. He ran up the stairs to his dorm room. Harry and Hermione looked at each other trying how to decide to start the conversation with Ron.

"Let's go over in the corner so we can talk." Hermione motioned with her hand.

"Talk about what?" Ron looked between his two best friends. Harry sat down with slumped shoulders looking down at the floor.

"There's something I need to tell you, Ron." Hermione paused, as she looked Ron in the eyes, "You see…something happened…with…um…and I didn't want to upset you…"

Harry snorted, "Oh, for Merlin's sake, just spit it out, Hermione."

Ron looked quite baffled as he looked at Harry and then Hermione with his mouth wide open, "So?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Fred and I started dating and I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings." The words were said so fast even Hermione wasn't sure what she had said.

"What?" Ron looked very frustrated, "Harry, what in the bloody hell did she just say?"

Harry gave a low growl and jumped up, "This is not my problem, so I'm going to bed. You're on your own Hermione."

"Thanks a lot, Harry," she muttered under her breath. Then looking back at Ron she gave him a half-smile. "It's about Fred…and me."

Ron's blue eyes bore into her as she could see his mind running a million miles a minute. "Is that why you came in with him?"

"Yes. Fred and I have decided to start dating." Hermione let out a huge breath as her stomach tensed up. Her relationship with Ron had always been rocky from first year until now. They were usually fighting about something, so Hermione knew what Ron's reaction was probably going to be.

Ron's brows snapped together as his mouth set in a hard line. His heavy breathing through his nose showed he was close to a meltdown. "How long has this been going on?"

"Ron honestly, it just started. Fred and I talked one night back at Grimmauld Place and then things escalated from there." Ron still stood silently with a frown on his face. "We're not doing it to hurt you. Please don't take this personally, but truly it doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Well, it feels like it does. I always thought maybe, that you and me…"

"I really love you as a friend Ron, but I feel differently about Fred. Please try to understand." Her heart really was heavy as she saw the hurt look on his face. She could feel the tears start pooling in her eyes.

"Did it have to be my brother?"

"I didn't plan on starting anything with anyone, especially not your brother. But, it just happened, and I really want to see where this can go." She didn't want to plead to him to accept her new relationship with his older brother, but she'd do it to salvage her friendship with Ron.

Ron gave a big sigh and reached out pulling Hermione to him. "I won't give you a hard time. It might take awhile, but I do love both of you."

"Thank you, Ron." The relief came out in the form of tears as he held her.

"I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow Hermione." Ron left, heading towards his dorm leaving her by herself. She stood there lost in her thoughts until an arm snaked around her waist.

"It took you long enough," Fred said as he leaned his head onto her shoulder. "I'm proud of you love. I know that wasn't easy, but I'm glad that it was you telling my prat of a brother about us."

Hermione turned around in his arms where she was able to look up into his eyes, "I meant what I said, Mr. Ease Dropper."

"Then I'm a very lucky man," His fingers slipped into her hair as he leaned down to share a tender kiss with her. Joy danced through her heart. One Weasley down, and many more to tell about their new relationship status, but that would have to wait until tomorrow.

**************  
So, did Ron handle their budding relationship like you thought he would? Is there something that you think he would have done instead? I have loved the feedback and support you've been giving me with this story. It has been amazing! Thanks so much! As always, any reviews or comments left are so appreciated!


	8. Playing With Granger: Chapter 8

Playing With Granger: Chapter 8

The next day, Hermione wanted to be there with Fred when he told George and Lee about how they were now officially together. It was also going to be a good idea to let him know sooner, rather than later, that Hermione was going to be a business partner with the twins. It seemed like the Universe was against them because there had been no good time to spill the beans to either boy. Then the disaster of Defense Against the Dark Arts class with their new monster of a professor had really distracted Hermione. Harry couldn't keep his now incredibly large mouth shut and got himself thrown into a night detention with Umbridge. Ron had tried to help her get him to stop talking, but his anger made him not listen to either one of them. The only response they'd gotten was a menacing glare from Harry's piercing green eyes.

Hermione wandered outside onto the front lawn until she saw Fred in the distance. He waved to her and she went running onto the grass and stopped at the edge of the great lake. The water looked so inviting after all of the running around she'd done so far today.

"So, did you have any luck with George or Lee?" she dropped her bag on the ground, placing a cushioning charm on the spot next to it and plopped down.

"No, though I'm surprised that Ronniekins didn't run to him with the big news." Fred spat out, clearly in a bad mood. He sat straight up looking out over the lake, squinting, as the sun was still bright.

"What's wrong with you? Have you been hanging around with 'Harry I'm always in a rage and my mouth gets me into trouble at every turn'?" Her head shook with disgust as she thought about what had happened earlier.

"Did I miss something? What did Mr. Bubbly do now?" Fred sat down taking her hand in his. His thumb started tracing calming patterns over the back of her hand. She actually was able to stop, take a deep breath, and let it out slowly while tipping her head upwards and letting the sun soak into her skin. "Well?" Fred grinned, "I can't believe what I'm seeing? You're doing something so un-Hermione like, actually relaxing for a moment."

Hermione reached out and smacked Fred in the head while sighing, "Let's just say that Umbridge won't choose Harry as student of the week after today." Hermione studied Fred out of the corner of her eye.

Fred snickered, "I'm guessing Harry isn't winning any popularity contests these days with his friends or his teachers." He grinned as he nudged Hermione's shoulder.

"It was kind of humorous though to see Umbridge flinch and her eye twitch every time Harry spat out that Voldemort was back." Hermione's eyes flashed with mischief, "Those stubby legs of her can jump quite high when she's provoked by Harry."

"What was Ron doing during all of this?" Fred asked.

"Tucking his head down on his desk like every other sane person in class. Sadly, I think I started it all when Professor Umbridge wrote her course aims on the blackboard, and I might have said she'd listed nothing about using the defensive spells, only studying them. Professor Umbridge then explained that the Ministry does not want underage wizards practicing spells that are dangerous and unnecessary. That's when Harry exploded, explaining that we must be prepared to fight Voldemort. Bam! Now Harry has a week of detention with the hag." Hermione sighed realizing how she'd accidentally set Harry off which made him explode at Umbridge's words.

Fred leaned over and tapped her nose, "My, aren't you the trouble maker." His crazy smile made her laugh as her mouth curved into a smile.

"I supposed I was, and it actually doesn't make me feel all that sad." She turned to face him. "In fact, if I'm to keep up with my present company's shenanigans, I'll need to be doing more of that trouble making." She winked, pulling another smile from him.

They were now both facing each other, Hermione sitting within Fred's long, outstretched legs. His arms came out to pull her even closer as they settled around her waist. "Granger, you're lucky that I'm such a great teacher."

"I'm so glad that you are humble too," Hermione said before Fred leaned in to give her a kiss that made her breathless. Her fingers wove into his ginger hair, as she returned the kiss with as much fervor as it had been given. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that kissing Fred Weasley would feel this good. Now she was sure she was addicted to his kisses and her heart never wanted them to stop.

*********  
Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Harry to come back from detention. Hermione had wandered off and was probably with his stupid older brother. How had that happened anyway? He kind of felt foolish sitting there by himself when it had always been him, Harry, and Hermione together. Looking around the room he noticed Parvati and Lavender sitting in the corner whispering to each other. Were they looking at him? They always seemed to be gossiping about someone.

George and Lee walking into the room interrupted his thoughts. "Why are you sitting by yourself little brother? No one wants to play with you today?"

Ron glared at George, as his forehead furrowed in frustration, "What's it to you?"

George was only taken aback for a moment, "Just trying to be cordial, brother. Where are your other two mates?"

Ron didn't like how George was treating him as if he was dumb, "You should know, after all, your other half is with Hermione." His face reddened as he thought of how he didn't like being left by himself.

George came and plopped down next to him with raised eyebrows, "What are you yakking about?" His arm went around his brother slapping him on the shoulder.

Ron's mouth hung open realizing that maybe he'd just put his foot in his mouth. Maybe Hermione and Fred hadn't officially told George about them being together. Hermione had said they wanted to be the ones to tell George and Lee the news. "Oops…I…need to go up to my room, or to bed, you know to sleep or study…"

"Now I know that's crap coming out of your pie hole if you're talking about studying without Granger by your side." George's eyes narrowed at his brother as he looked over to Lee who just shrugged his shoulders at him.

Ron wanted to feel bad for what he'd just done. He wanted to feel a little guilty for spilling the beans before the new lovebirds had a chance to tell the whole world, but he just didn't have it in him tonight. He stood up shaking off his older brother's arm. "You need to find them yourself." He started up the stairs leaving the two older boys sitting on the sofa, not caring that he'd been rather rude to his own brother.

George and Lee looked at each other, "So mate, I think we must go on a hunt for my better half. What say you?"

*********  
George and Lee found Fred wandering through the halls of Hogwarts with a goofy look on his face staring at the portraits that lined the walls. Fred almost seemed to be dancing, kicking up his leg, then twirling around waving his wand and producing silvery sparks shot in the air in the shapes of hearts. George almost fell over with laughter surprising his twin out of his stupor.

"Oi! Why are you sneaking up on me brother?" Fred shouted out as he stuffed his wand in his pocket.

"We were looking for you lover boy. We've been hearing rumors about you and came to see if they were true." George wagged his eyes at Fred, "From the looks of things, I'd say the rumors are true, Lee."

"I see a dancing man, shooting hearts, and a lovesick grin on his face; the only thing missing is the woman in question." Lee stood arms crossed and tapping the side of his head as if he were thinking.

Fred stood silently watching his best friends take the Mickey out of him, but he didn't cave to their teasing. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He tried to ignore the smug look on George's face.

"The game's up mate…where's Granger?" George and Lee started grinning when they noticed the look on Fred's face.

"Who do I need to kill? Tell me who has the big mouth that can't be shut. Warn them I'm on my way to do exactly that!" Fred wondered if it was Harry who'd spilled the secret, even though he'd promised that he wouldn't say anything and would let he and Hermione tell his twin about them.

"George, remind me to tell Ron to run as fast as he can the next time he sees Fred," Lee said with a straight face.

"Blimey, that sounds like an excellent idea Lee." George pulled out a pretend scroll and quill and started writing, "Warn my dumb arse younger brother, Ron, that his older and quite handsome brother Fred, who I might add, is extremely pissed off and coming to kick his lily-white and freckled arse." George looked up and gave a huge smile seeming very pleased with himself and his "dictation."

"Come on Georgie, and you too Lee, I have much I need to share with the both of you. Let's go to our secret location." Fred turned and George and Lee smiled at having convinced Fred in their own way to tell them about Hermione.  
*******

Even with all of the activity in the common room,

Hermione noticed how quiet Harry had become since spending several nights in detention with Umbridge. In fact, he hadn't said anything at all to either her or Ron about what Umbridge had him doing during his several hours of detention.

"Harry, when are you going to talk to us about your detentions?" Hermione was trying to get Harry to open up.

He turned to her his face reddening, "I thought you were too busy with Fred to even know I was going to detention."

Hermione slugged his arm, "Harry Potter that's not fair. What's wrong with you?" She then went to pull him closer to her when Harry cried out in pain and flinched at her touch.

"What is this on your…I must not tell lies," Hermione slipped him a shocked glance, "What is that beastly woman having you do?"

Harry shook her hand off, "It's nothing, Hermione. Don't make a big deal of it." He avoided looking into her eyes and sat staring at the fire. Harry had never been so secretive before this year, especially with his best friends.

"What do you mean don't make a big deal. She, a professor, is hurting you. What is doing this?" Her voice sounded high and shrill as she questioned him pointing to the words engraved on his arm.

Harry's shoulder's sagged as he gave a great sigh, "A Blood Quill. She makes me use it every night. I write the same words every night for three hours until she lets me leave." He jammed his hands into his trouser pockets.

"A blood quill is an object of dark magical torture. Is she crazy?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. This "punishment" was from someone employed by The Ministry for Magic? Things were getting a lot more complicated for those on the side of light. It worried her about who was truly running the Wizarding World now that Voldemort was back.

"I think that definition would describe her perfectly. I really hate her." Harry looked a mixture of anger and frustration. "There isn't anything I can do Hermione. I don't want you getting involved, you'll just get hurt."

"Harry, that isn't fair telling me not to get involved. You're one of my best friends and you're hurting, so that means I do something."

Harry looked at her with defiance, shrugging his shoulders, "It's not going to change anything and I'm not going to quit telling the truth about Voldemort. I don't care what that hag says."

"But, Harry…" Hermione tried to argue but he interrupted her by putting his hand firmly over her mouth and shook his head at her. His green eyes narrowing as he stared at her.

Jumping up he glared saying, "Forget it, Hermione. I mean it. You'll only make it worst by shoving your nose into it."

Hermione sat opened mouthed watching one of her best friends turn his back on her and stomp away. Her head was pounding with the news that he'd shared with her about Umbridge and the torture she was dishing out to Harry. She needed to tell someone about this or she felt she'd implode. Looking around the common room busy with students studying and others chatting and playing games, she felt panicked.

The common room door was thrown open where Lee, George, and Fred entered with boisterous laughter while playfully slapping each other. She cocked her eyebrow at them wondering what high jinks they'd been up to tonight. When those three were together there were no limits to what they'd do.

George and Lee continued smacking each other and headed to the corner window where Angelina and Katie were discussing something, their heads close together. Fred stopped suddenly noticing Hermione who sat glumly sporting a frown.

"So, Granger, what's made you so blue this fabulous evening?" He draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to him.

"I want to kill Umbridge," Hermione said matter of fact without showing any emotion. She stared straight ahead into the fire and her arms were folded snuggly against her stomach. Fred could tell something major had happened but knew he had his work cut out for him trying to get Hermione to open up.

"That sounds fine, how do you want to go about doing that?" Fred continued watching her, noticing that she wasn't looking at him and still sat as if in a daze. He knew that if his humor wasn't budging her at all to speak more, then this really must be serious.

His hand brushed against her cheek, caressing her when it became wet and he noticed the tears falling down her face. Tilting her chin up he finally made her look at him, "Love, you're worrying me. Did she do something to you?" A fierce blaze of protectiveness shot through him wanting to hurt anyone that would harm her. Where it came from suddenly he couldn't say, but he knew he needed to do something to protect the girl who was slowly stealing his heart.

Shaking her head she said, "It wasn't me, it's Harry. He's being tortured during his detentions with the old toad."

*********  
A/N  
I was going to write more, but this conversation between Hermione and Fred will continue in the next chapter. I feel terrible it's been so long since the last chapter posted, but I've had several work crises that have made my life hellish. My mind wasn't tuned into my writing or reading, but things are much better and the Muse has decided to return.

Thanks again for all of the support I'm getting for this story. I truly love where it's headed right now and I'm still not sure how long it will be, but I'm always open to your thoughts and suggestions of what you'd like to read.


	9. Playing With Granger: Chapter 9

Playing With Granger Chapter 9  
Last Time…  
Tilting her chin up he finally made her look at him, “Love, you’re worrying me. Did she do something to you?” A fierce blaze of protectiveness shot through him wanting to hurt anyone that would harm her. Where it came from suddenly he couldn’t say, but he knew he needed to do something to protect the girl who was slowly stealing his heart.

Shaking her head she said, “It wasn’t me, it’s Harry. She’s torturing him during his detentions with the old toad.”  
***********

Fred was taken aback by Hermione’s words. Old Umbridge was torturing Harry and it seemed as if no one was stopping her. He looked at Hermione as she sat gazing at him processing her words. She chewed on her lower lip as she sat patiently waiting. There weren’t many things that could quiet him, but her words had done just that. He opened his mouth to speak, expecting some wise words of wisdom to flow forth but then quickly pinched his lips closed because he didn’t know what to say. This was unexpected not to have some comeback to any problem or situation. His eyebrows narrowed in concentration as he tried to think of someone or something that could help Harry. His brain rapidly processed so many ideas that he felt a headache coming on.

“What if we go to Professor McGonagall and tell her? Or maybe we can send an owl to my dad. There has to be someone at the ministry who would listen to him.” Fred couldn’t believe and wouldn't stand for anything not being done to stop Harry being abused because that’s exactly what was happening. Harry had always been like another younger brother to him and Weasleys fiercely defended each other. This wasn’t going to be any different in this case.

Hermione shook her head looking downcast, “I don’t know if either one can help. Umbridge has such a tight reign on Hogwarts and it’s only getting more taught. She wants to string up one person after another until anyone with any authority won’t have any power to stop her.That is why she’s truly here at Hogwarts to stir up trouble and nothing else.”

Fred knew that her words were quite true and chilling to boot. He and George had cut back on their prank making since they now knew that the punishments were harsher than they’d ever been before. It didn’t mean they’d stopped altogether, but most of what they did was behind closed doors and not so in front of the faces of their professors as in years past. It actually had put a true damper on the fun of being at Hogwarts for the twins. If they had their way they’d leave tomorrow but not when the people they cared for were in danger.

Fred pulled Hermione to his side, holding her close in the comfort of his arms, “I promise you and Harry,” he whispered in her ear, “We will make sure that this will all end. I can’t say how at the moment, but know he won’t be made to suffer much longer. It’s not fair that he’s taking the brunt of old Voldie coming back.”

She only nodded her head against him as she closed her eyes. He held her that way for awhile longer until it was bedtime and she went upstairs to her dorm room after a good night kiss. Fred meanwhile had a long discussion with his twin and Lee about just how they were going to go about stopping the evil witch that was causing such chaos in their beloved Hogwarts. If anyone was going to cause chaos in Hogwarts that was their job. They knew the consequences of implementing their plans and the three boys all agreed that they’d go ahead with what they’d planned. It would be many hours later before they crawled into bed right before the sun began to rise.  
********  
Hermione smiled at waking knowing that now the Weasley twins and Lee would be on Umbridge’s case and giving her hell. What would they do first? Knowing them, it wouldn’t take very long before the games began. She dressed quickly and hurried down to the great hall to see what would happen first. It didn’t take long for the excitement to begin. The screaming and jumping started approximately two minutes after she’d sat down and helped herself to some scrambled eggs and a slice of ham. All eyes swept up to the teacher’s table where Dolores Umbridge was currently jumping up and down in her chair.

“Get them! Take them away now!” The woman was flinging her hands at her bowl of porridge where two large toads were bouncing up and down playing in the mush. The porridge was being flung all over the terrorized witch, as every jump the toads made splashed porridge all over her. Snape sitting next to her on one side, and Minerva on the other were blessedly protected as if there was a shield up stopping any of the mess heading to them. Both professors were doing a good job of hiding grins as they sat quietly eating their own breakfasts while Umbridge was doing her dance.

“I demand that someone help me now!” Her voice thundered out in the Great Hall. Dumbledore was nibbling on his toast and grapefruit while reading The Daily Prophet. Not one teacher at the table was moving to help the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. By now her whole face was covered and she couldn’t see anything in front of her and her pink cardigan and skirt were more tan than pink. If you didn’t know that Umbridge was underneath all of the goop she wouldn’t be recognizable. One would think the toads would have flung every morsel of porridge out of the bowl by now. For some reason, the bowl had been refilling itself and was remaining completely full. Slowly, one by one, each teacher got up, slid their chair back, and left the table walking out of the back entrance that was used only by the teachers. It appeared as if they didn’t notice the scene that Dolores and the toads were making so early in the morning.

Dolores kept up her dance of indignation as the toads kept hopping. Her loud screams reverberated throughout the hall but the silencing spells the students and probably the teachers had put up helped everyone enjoy their breakfast without being disturbed by the racket.The students soon finished their breakfast and no one noticed as Fred winked at Hermione as he and George left the hall. Score one for the innocents at Hogwarts. This was only the beginning for Dolores. She’d rue the day she’d ever stepped foot in Hogwarts if the twins and Hermione had anything to do with it.  
********  
Later during class, Hermione had tried hard not to laugh out loud when Dolores had come stomping into class. The outraged teacher still had porridge stuck in her hair and clinging onto her face. Her outfit was still decorated with the offending breakfast. No one knew, but Umbridge has tried for hours to scrub off the offensive mixture, but it clung to her like her own skin. No matter what she did, the worse it stuck to her. It served her right, Hermione thought. Harry couldn't get rid of the wounds from the blood quill, why shouldn’t Umbridge have to suffer from the mush on her personage for a while too. No one dare batted an eyelash at Umbridge for fear they’d be punished. That didn’t mean someone didn’t smile when her back was turned as they’d watched the goo drip from her hair into her eyes. It was lucky the mush had left her eyes undamaged but it still annoyed the woman and she let out a curse word every time another glop dropped down. She’d have to ask Fred how they’d done this because it was none other than them who would’ve come up with something like this.

It didn’t seem so bad today reading the boring defense book and copying notes when Umbridge was up front dealing with the still oozing porridge dribbling everywhere. She almost giggled out loud wondering what had happened to the toads. Had they even been real? Thankfully Harry kept his mouth shut today, as who knows what form of punishment she would have doled out in her current mood. With twenty-five minutes of class left, Umbridge told them to get out of her classroom and in her hurry to have them leave, she forgot to assign them any new homework. Hermione smiled widely as she walked out the door. For once, she was very happy not to have homework in one of her classes.  
********  
The first thing that everyone noticed during dinnertime that evening, was that Dolores Umbridge wasn’t present for the meal. Her empty seat sat vacant still decorated with the goopy mess leftover from breakfast. Word had it that Hogwarts elves had been trying to clean the chair all day long and had made no progress. So Dolores’s gooey throne sat empty and sticky without its owner who was probably fuming in her quarters at the lack of good help at Hogwarts.

Fred came into the hall with a bounce in his step leaning in to kiss Hermione on her cheek. George and Lee were right behind him looking like they’d won a grand prize worth a million galleons. Fred sat next to Hermione, “Hasn’t today been glorious? First, we were entertained at breakfast, followed by our defense class being canceled and now being able to enjoy a fine supper with no toads present in the hall.”

Hermione was not shocked at his bold words being proclaimed loudly at the table. Anyone with a half a brain, and knowing the Weasley twins, knew that the gooey toads had been their doing. With everyone hating Umbridge so much, no one would ever mention their names, except maybe the Slytherins, and even they wouldn’t want to get on the twins bad sides in fear of having something like what happened to Umbridge befall them too.

George looked over to Harry and Ron as both boys were eating heartily and enjoying their food, “So how has your day been Harry? Any detention scheduled for this evening?”

Harry almost spewed his food on the table and Ron had to pat his back as he tried to swallow. “Funny that you should bring that up but my detention tonight was canceled due to Umbridge having some unseen complications arise...according to her note.” Harry smiled as then took a drink from his cup.

It was so good to see him smiling Hermione thought. There hadn’t been much of that sighted so far this year. If that’s all that had been accomplished so far by the twins intervention, then they should be greatly rewarded. She would have to show Fred her appreciation later after dinner. Looking over at Fred, he raised his eyebrows when he noticed her grin and the look she sent his way.

Whispering to her he asked, “What is running through that pretty head of yours?”

“Something that I want to give you later to show you my appreciation for what happened today.” Hermione couldn’t help but wiggle her eyebrows at him and winked.

“I think I want dinner to be over sooner rather than later,” Fred said with enthusiasm. He started eating quickly and oddly resembled his younger brother digging through his food as if he was in a race. Even Ron stopped stuffing his face for a moment to stare at Fred who usually had impeccable manners while eating.

“Ron, close your mouth. That’s disgusting!” Ginny yelled at her brother from across the table. “What’s up with you Fred Weasley? If I didn’t know any better I’d think your name was Ronald?” The snickers heard along the table stopped Fred from eating and he glared at his only sister.

“I may resemble that comment, but I still resent it. I’m just feeling enthused about after dinner activities.” Fred’s eyes couldn’t help but glance at Hermione who suddenly seemed very interested in her green beans. Ginny looked at her too and her eyes widened in recognition.

“Fine, brother, just this once,” Ginny said with a smirk, “but don’t make a habit of it.”

  
“I promise I’ll behave, Mum,” Fred said with a lighter tone than before.

Hermione took one last bite and then leaned over to whisper in Fred’s ear, “I’ll meet you in _the_ place.” Fred nodded back at her and she tried not to skip out of the hall when she knew that all eyes at the Gryffindor table were watching as she left. Fred finished his dinner and tried to nonchalantly leave, but was almost running before he ran out the main door on his way to meet Hermione.  
**************  
Hermione skidded down the hallway trying to get to their hiding place first before Fred. One moment she’d turned around to look for him and not seeing him there she turned back around and suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist and lifting her high into the air.

“Got you,” Fred called out while Hermione shouted out in surprise.

Slapping his chest she exclaimed, “You’ve got to stop surprising me like that.” His new thing had been to see how often he could sneak up on her wherever she was in the castle. He’d been hexed once by a stinging jinx for his efforts.

“Where would be the fun in that? You are my guaranteed laugh at least once a day.” Fred winked at her then leaned in to give her a lingering kiss. They stayed together, foreheads touching and arms wrapped around each other.

  
“Come on, we don’t need to be caught canoodling in the hallway.” Fred’s words made Hermione giggle as he grabbed her hand and led her into the lair with the jester giving them a mock salute as they entered.

Snuggling up on the sofa, Hermione leaned her head on Fred’s shoulder. “It was a good thing you did today for Harry. He seemed to be happy for the first time since coming back to Hogwarts.”

“It’s nothing that I wouldn’t do for any of my friends that I care about. Better yet, there is more yet to come. The old toad hasn’t seen the best that the Weasley Twins have to offer,” said Fred smugly.

The frown on Hermione’s face startled Fred, “What’s with the sad face? I thought you’d be glad to know we have more things planned to torture Umbridge?”

“It’s not that I’m not grateful for what you and the boys are doing, I’m just worried what the ugly witch will do if she catches you.” Her hands played with his hair,”That woman seeps evil out of her pores. I wouldn't put it past her to cast an Unforgivable at a student. I keep warning Harry about this too.”

Fred sat listening, looking troubled, “Then that means we just need to be more careful.”

“I know that your answer should make me feel better but I’ll be honest Fred, it doesn’t.” Fred put his hand over his heart and fell back against the pillows on the sofa.

“Oh, you wound me, darling, so much.” Then he closed his eyes until Hermione poked him again and again. “Hey, stop that!” He grabbed her hands and lifted them above her head.

“Let me go.”

“No. That is a dangerous weapon,” Fred said as he moved her pointer finger back and forth. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she put her arms around his shoulders.

“I swear, you always know how to make something entirely serious turn into something amusing.” She looked at Fred noticing truly how his eyes softened when he looked at her. He didn’t grant that lazy smile to everyone either. There were many things she was beginning to notice about Fred that he only showed towards her.

“I only aim to please love. You should know that by now.” Fred drew closer, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips, then brushing kisses down the side of her neck. Hermione tilted her head back allowing him better access, him taking full advantage of the effort.

Several minutes later Hermione pushed him up,” Promise me something.”

“Anything,” said Fred as he leaned down to keep sucking on her neck, knowing full well what he was doing and marking his territory so to speak.

“The next time you go after Umbridge I want to be involved. I’ve seen how horrid she can be and I want to make her feel the same way.”

“That can be arranged. Until then, try to keep Harry reigned in so he doesn’t end up in detention again. I need the fat cow out of her office and if Harry has detention with her, that’s where they’ll be.” Fred stood pulling Hermione up with him.

She tilted her head grinning, “So what do you have planned?”

His arm came around her shoulders as he put out the lights with the other,”Knox”. Checking the hallway both ways for Filch, Mrs. Norris or Peeves, they scurried to the secret tunnel and started back to Gryffindor Tower. “Let’s just say, she may not like kitties as much as she thought she did.”

Hermione was intrigued by his words, “What are you going to do to her cute little kitty plates?” Her sarcasm flavored her words as she remembered how Harry had described the insane amount of meowing kitty plates in her office. He’d said they were almost more torture to his ears the hours he’d spent in Umbridge’s office than what the blood quill was doing to his hand. She’d wanted nothing more than to go into that office and blast every one of them off the wall into a million little pieces.

Entering the common room, only a few students were still up studying on the sofa or a small table by the large windows on the south wall. Fred whispered,”I’ll fill you in on the details after Quidditch practice tomorrow.”

They stopped at the stairs leading up to the girl's dorms. Hermione nervously looked around the room wondering if anyone was watching, but before she could react or say anything, Fred swooped her in his arms and planted a long, lingering kiss on her lips.

“Good night love.Parting is such sweet sorrow.” With a wink, he took off for the stairs leading up to his own dorm. Hermione couldn’t help but shake her head and wonder how she’d gotten so lucky to steal the heart of Fred Weasley. Not only could he make her laugh, but he also was smart enough to keep up with her and help her figure out solutions to problems. Why she’d ever had a crush on Ron before didn’t make sense now, considering how well she could see she and Fred were together. Humming softly she seemed to float up the staircase, making sure no one heard or saw her. It wouldn't be good for her reputation to appear as if her head were off in the clouds, even though that's exactly where it currently was.  
************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so hope that you enjoyed this chapter. My crazy, crazy, life has delayed the second part of this chapter. The first part was written weeks ago, but I didn’t want to post a chapter with only a 1000 words. I hope this little bit longer chapter makes up for it. I’m looking forward to better weather to lift my spirits and put my mind in a better place. Those of you that also write probably can relate. Thanks for reading and I always look forward to hearing what you thought of the twins latest escapade.


	10. Chapter 10

Playing With Granger Chapter 10

"Do you think he'll do it?" George asked skeptically shaking his head.

"How do I know? All we can do is ask and see what he does." Fred was more nonchalant about what they planned to do, even though he'd had his own doubts niggling at the back of his mind.

"But, what if he rats us out and goes to Umbridge? That would be our luck nowadays." George leaned against the wall with his arms crossed frowning at his twin.

"He won't. He hates her just as much as the rest of us." Fred shrugged his shoulders and cracked a smile. The only person that he knew of at Hogwarts that really was happy about Umbridge being there was Filch, and he really didn't count. Filch didn't like many people at the school and most people didn't like him.

"Come on. Let's go find him. He can't be that hard to find." George turned to head down the hallway, "He follows us around a lot anyhow. He likes to stir up trouble just as much as we do." The twins high-fived each other trying to stay positive about the actual dangerous thing they were planning to do.

Fred and George both knew that they were taking a chance going to Peeves for help in their next scheme against Umbridge. Peeves was the one thing in the castle, living or dead, that wasn't afraid of anyone, except Professor Dumbledore and The Bloody Baron. Other than that, the poltergeist had free reign of the castle. If anyone ended up giving Argus Filch a heart attack, it would be Peeves. He was a menace in the castle and his mischief had been causing problems in the Hogwarts castle since the year 993.

The twins were desperate and needed extraordinary help and Peeves fit that bill. They needed utter chaos at the opposite end of the castle from Umbridge's office. They already knew that Peeves had been doing many things to raise the ire of Dolores Umbridge, so asking him to do one more thing probably wouldn't be a hard sell. Peeves was synonymous with chaos and chaos was what they needed. So off they went to find the troublemaker.

Fred and George wandered around the third floor. According to fellow Gryffindor's who'd last seen him an hour ago throwing spit wads at first year's heads, he probably was close by.

"Peeves, oh Peeves?" George called out in a sing-song voice. He looked over to Fred who was craning his neck to look high up in the beams where the Poltergeist liked to lurk waiting for his next victim.

"Do you see him? I'm not seeing anything yet?" Fred kept looking up and almost ran smack into a suit of armor.

Something came zooming past Fred's nose and around George's head stirring the air. "It's Twinsies, Twinsies! What do the Wheezes want?" Peeves came to a stop in front of the boys hovering in the air. His lopsided smile, pale white skin, black eyes, and ruff of black hair made him look like an imp. He didn't look like the other ghosts at the castle with their translucent auras'.

"Good day, Sir Peeves," Fred said while they both bowed, "We are in need of your great talents my mischievous friend."

"What games do you wish to play redhead Twinsies?" Peeves face showed great excitement at the prospect of new mischief to create as he bobbed up and down in the air in front of the Weasleys.

"We need you to be our diversion, Sir Peeves, so we can create more havoc for the ugly toad who thinks she's running the school now." George grinned at the Poltergeist giving him a wink.

"You do your thing here on this side of the castle and we're going to break into the toad's office and show her how much we like her kitties." Fred could hardly tell anything to Peeves without breaking out in laughter. Just the thought of annoying the ugly woman some more made him quite cheerful.

"The big pink toad needs more grief! I'll help you Twinsies. You Wheezes are the only fun ones here in the castle." Peeves clapped his hands with glee.

"Great! We figured you'd fancy some excitement. Here's what we'll do tomorrow night." As the twins told Peeves of their plans, he kept cackling with delight at what the twins were telling him. Soon Peeves zoomed away singing a song about how they'd teach the toad to leave Hogwarts alone.

"I'm surprised! That was easier than I thought it would be," Fred said to George.

"I figured we'd have to bribe him before he'd help us. I think that he's just excited about any new chance to cause trouble for Umbridge." George laughed as he punched his twin in the arm.

"Let's go find Lee and Hermione and firm up plans with them. I can't wait to start putting in motion, Kitty Cat's-Meow. She's going to wish that she never came to Hogwarts."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been another hard day at Hogwarts. Dolores Umbridge was still on a rampage trying to figure out who had cursed her chair and breakfast that miserable morning. It had taken three days for the charm on her royal highness's chair to wear off. During that time she'd eaten all of her meals in her office. It had been a nice reprieve from having her nastily staring at all of them while eating.

Now she was back and her buggy-eyed stare was becoming annoying. She was looking at every student eating their dinner as if her stare alone would show her who'd played the trick on her three days ago. Hermione sat next to Fred and Harry trying to ignore the crazy old toad and not bring any extra attention to herself or any of them for that matter. Harry had experienced a nice reprieve from her torture and they'd all been trying to convince him to stay low for a while to allow his hand to heal. His stubborn steak this year was doing him no favors.

Hermione leaned over to Fred whispering, "When will plan Kitty Cat's-Meow go into action?" She tried not to look at Fred while speaking.

"Tomorrow night is when we've told Mr.P to perform his magic." Fred looked across the table to George who overheard his twin.

"Are you still willing to help out Granger?" George whispered, "The plan is risky, but the outcome will be well worth the effort." He laughed while elbowing Lee who had been shoving dessert in his mouth and was now trying to clean up the pudding that was running down the front of his robes.

"You wanker," Lee said with a sour look on his face as he stared at the mess now staining his robes. Lee shoved George back trying to make him spill his dessert down his front. The two boys kept elbowing each other back and forth.

"Stop it you two," Hermione said with a glare their way. "The Pink Toad is looking your way. Don't give her any reason to go after either of you."

Both boys stopped their activity and tried to finish eating without a fuss. If they were going to pull off what they had planned, they'd need to lay low and hope that Peeves wouldn't betray them. Everything needed to go off without a hitch and acting like Tossers right now wasn't part of the plan.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day had finally come when Hermione was finally able to help Fred, George, and Lee with the "surprise" for Umbridge. She was nervous as could be and her stomach was aching as soon as she got out of bed. Hermione firmly pressed her hands against her p.j.'s trying to decide whether they were pains from hunger or nerves. This wasn't like her trying to do such bold things, but hanging out with Fred seemed to give her more courage than before or stupidity, she really wasn't sure which one. She was up before anyone else in her dorm because she knew that they might be able to tell something was wrong with all jittery wasn't her typical behavior. Also, she wanted to make sure that she was out in the common room when Harry came down. Hermione needed to talk to him away from Ron or anyone else within hearing range.

Hermione sat with a book in her lap appearing to read flipping through pages, even though her mind wouldn't focus enough right now to read or study anything. Standing up and setting the book aside, she heard them before she saw Harry and Ron come bustling down the stairs as if they were on a mission. Ron, in the lead, almost pushed Hermione aside in his quest to get to the door. "I'm so hungry," Ron said with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Well, excuse me for being in your way," Hermione said knowing that her sarcasm was totally lost on Ron when he was hungry.

"Harry, I need to talk to you for a minute," her eyes begged him to stay while he watched Ron leaving the room.

"Ok, if it's only a minute. I seem to be as hungry as Ron this morning." Harry patted his stomach while Hermione wondered if she'd even be able to stomach anything today as she thought of today's planned adventure.

Hermione took Harry's arm and led him to a quiet spot in the room away from the staircase where they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone else on their way down to breakfast. Sitting down on a the nearby sofa they faced each other. Harry sat puzzled as he watched her with a furrowed brow.

"Well? What's up?" He looked agitated at her for disrupting his morning routine and keeping him from breakfast. His eyes kept glancing at the door leading out of their common room.

Hermione sighed knowing he wasn't happy with her delaying him. "Harry, I need you to do something for me today," she said. "You have to promise me that you will do nothing at all to get Umbridge angry at you. You can't end up in detention tonight. In fact, I need you to quietly spread the word that everyone needs to be on their best behavior." She placed her hands on top of Harry's and was squeezing them hard enough to make him take notice as he grimaced at how hard she was squeezing his fingers.

"What's going on? Why would you…" He tried pulling his hands away from her firm grip with a funny look on his face.

"I can't give you details right now but you have to trust me and lay low today. Promise me, Harry James Potter, that you will help me with this." Hermione leaned forward to where her nose was almost touching his while invading his personal space to an uncomfortable level, even if they were best friends.

Harry pulled back, his eyes huge and mouth forming a perfect "O" shape, "Oh, no, they've gone and done it haven't they?" He gave her a menacing glare.

"Um...what do you mean?" Hermione asked innocently looking over his shoulder trying avoid his perceptive eyes.

"What are the twins having you do? Hermione, whatever they want you to do, tell them no. You don't want to get caught by Umbridge. This hurts like hell when she does this to you." He held out his hand where the words, 'I must not tell lies' were prominently displayed. She knew how much pain Harry had been in, night after night when he'd been punished with the Blood Quill carving into his hand.

"Don't worry about it Harry, please, just stay away from her and her office tonight. Just trust me." Hermione bit her lower lip as she gave him a pleading, puppy dog look.

Harry reluctantly nodded his head at her, giving his own huge sigh of frustration. He stood up and frowned at her, but before he left, Hermione shouted out to him,"Don't say a word to Ron or Ginny. They can't know."

"Alright, I promise. But, you be careful. Promise me that, OK?" His heartfelt words gave her the inside she did wonder why she was seeking out trouble on purpose. Trouble usually found her without her even trying and now she was inviting it her way.

She managed to give him a small grin, "I promise that I will be taken care of. Fred will make sure of it."

"I hope so," Harry nodded as he left the room. Hermione shivered a bit thinking about what would happen if they were caught and punished. She had to breathe deeply and dig deep to find that Gryffindor courage she knew was always there when needed. Hopefully, their plan would go swimmingly and Umbridge would get, once again,what was coming to her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Classes seemed to drag that day and no one got into trouble. It was miraculous! It seemed that Harry had quietly spread the word that everyone needed to behave. No one received detention that evening which was exactly what was needed for tonight's events. It was hard acting normal around her roommates knowing that very soon she would be breaking every school rule that had ever been written. Harry had been told to keep Ron busy playing Wizarding Chess, and Ginny was doing 'girl' things with Lavender and Parvati so they wouldn't notice Hermione sneaking out to meet up with Fred, George, and Lee.

"Tell me again why we have to wear these?" George asked tugging at his black sweatshirt and pants.

Hermione walked up hearing his question, "It's a good color to wear while on an undercover assignment."

"Who decided that?" Lee asked, his voice raising slightly, "All we need now is to add a little green and we'd look like we belong in Slytherin house."

"Ugh," Fred pretended to vomit. Hermione elbowed him to shut him up. "I think I'll break out in hives." Fred jumped back at seeing Hermione ready to swing at him again.

"You see, at the cinema, detectives dress in dark clothing when they go out to do undercover work.." Hermione started spouting off about some film she'd watched on her last summer break from Hogwarts.

'"Hey, Love, I don't mean to interrupt your terribly fascinating story, but we're under a time frame here and need to be ready when Peeves does his worst." Fred reached out to hug her to him and gave her a quick kiss, just to let her know he wanted to listen to her, but she needed to stop talking. He'd gotten really good at shutting her up when she started to ramble. It's amazing what a kiss or two could do at times.

"Sorry, Fred, I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous and this happens to fit that category to a tee." Hermione bent her head down looking at the floor in her embarrassment.

"There is no reason to be nervous when you have such strong and handsome men at your side," George spouted off pompously while flexing his muscles for her.

Holding in her laughter she grabbed Fred's hand in hers, "Well, let's be off then, plan Kitty-Cat's Meow is now beginning." The four Gryffindors walked off to get into place hoping that Umbridge would fall for Peeves diversion or they'd all end up in a boatload of trouble.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this out to you. Let's just say "Life" has not been kind lately and writing has not been happening. I hope you like this current chapter, and the next chapter will be the actual event and the fallout afterward.


End file.
